


Bleached World

by ALewdInvention



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Cock, Bisexuality, Corruption, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Raceplay, Raceplay (white/asian), Racial slurs, Sissy hypnosis, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Taboo Raceplay, Thick Semen, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, bleached, femboy, rimjob, sissy, wmaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: It is the year  2140 and the entire world has been brought under the thumb of the Council. Many nations instead of fighting subjected themselves to mass-cultural changes to make their nations more appropriate for their new overlords. Welcome to a Bleached World.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. Welcome to Japan

Prologue 

It is the year 2140 and the world has been ruled by the Council for over 80 years. Born from the wealthy and powerful of the North American and European nations they have subjugated all of African, Middle Eastern, and Eastern nations bringing about massive cultural changes for both men and women. Through the use of advanced robotics and biochemical engineering these changes set in quickly, permanently changing these cultures forever. Our story begins on the isle of Japan since they lost the colonization wars of 2033 they have been under the thumb of their American overlords. We join Airu, a young Japanese boy, as he goes through his daily life. 

Chapter 1 

Airu awoke to the sound of intense buzzing, it was his alarm. He hated the sound, but for some reason, it always snapped him awake in the morning. Airu slowly stood up out of his bed, wearing his cute pink nightgown and tight white panties. Airu always had the best nights of sleep in his new nightgown and Airu needed his sleep for today. 

He excitedly threw off his nightgown and opened his closet revealing a plethora of girly clothing, short skirts, dresses, tank tops, and high heels filled his closet, but the only clothing Airu was interested in was his school uniform. A pair of heels, paired with white thigh-high socks lead up to a dress that was just short enough for his white panties to be visible to any onlooker that tried to sneak a peek.  
Airu would spend most mornings massaging his chest in the mirror, his body overall had become so much girlier these past few months. His body was slimmer, hairless, and his chest puffed out; it was almost like he had A-cup breasts.

Airu looked over his shoulder at his cute little tushy, it was filling out more of his panties each day. Airu did plenty of squats each day, so he must be gaining muscles! Airu was quite proud of his body’s changes, even if it did look like he had hips.

Plus Airu knew he had the face of a proud alpha male; it was soft and feminine. The two most desirable traits for an Asian male to have. Airu was certain these were his largest strengths and his idol hitsugi-sempai was always there to give him tips on how to cutiefy his already stealer body; for some reason, most of the tips involved glitter and skimpy outfits!

Airu excitedly put on his clothing starting with his chest. he was encouraged to wear a white training bra under a short sleeve white collared shirt and for his lower body a dark blue skirt; which was almost short enough for you to see his panties. 

Airu twirled and looked at himself in the mirror, he felt very girly but also felt like a total stud. Years ago he was nervous about this new girly look, but his house robot J3N-17 or Jenny had told him that he looked super cute in his schoolgirl outfit. Jenny always gave him the best advice, so Airu held his head high, assured that he was looking his best for a special day of school. Today Airu was going to confess his love to his fellow art club member Izuku. They spent days painting together and Airu was determined to finally share his feelings with her before the semester’s end. 

Airu grabbed his bag and went down the stairs where his J3N model 17 service bot was making his breakfast. 

“Oh Airu, you're awake so soon, what a good boy!” Jenny sauntered over to Airu at the base of the stairs and patted his head; her robotic hands were so soft and so was the rest of her body. 

“Well I try to be the best I can be, but what do you think about my clothes this morning Jenny?” Questioned Airu looking up into Jenny's soft smiling face. 

“Oh, you look so cute this morning Airu, you are leagues ahead of your sister Aki in presentation and cuteness factor. I see you’re even growing out your hair.” 

“Umm well, Hatsugi-sempai says that boys with long silky hair are desirable….. and I want Izuku to notice me.” Airu blushed and he turned away from Jenny’s who was walking toward the kitchen counter. 

She turned back holding a plate of toast and eggs continuing; “Oh I agree your hair looks soooo much better long, there is no way she wouldn’t notice you.” Jenny laid the plate on the kitchen table and looked back up at Airu; “Now eat up all your breakfast like a good boy, I made sure to add an extra helping of your pink pills to today's meal. Now eat up while I wake up Aki.” 

Jenny kissed Airu on the forehead before she started walking upstairs and as Airu sat down to eat he wondered how a robot could be so good to him. She was more like a mother than a machine, with her mature facial features, long black hair, and a voluptuous body that made Airu blush when she showed it off, but he couldn’t ogle for long. So Airu gobbled up his breakfast as fast as he could and leaped out the door. Skipping down the street as fast he could expect he would be there to catch the first bus to school. 

As Airu arrived at the bus stop and discovered he was correct; no other students had arrived. It was quite quiet at first, but after another ten minutes other students began to arrive at the bus stop, all dressed up in their school's different uniforms. The girls and boys on the block had similar outfits to Airu, but some of the girls weren’t even wearing skirts opting to cover themselves with a tight leotard instead and many of the other boys opted to wear tighter clothing which clung to their curves. Airu often wondered if he should opt for one of these uniforms, but was afraid of possible discomfort. 

It would not be long until the bus arrived, but in this short time many if not all of the other boys trembled nervously as they ogled the female students, but Airu was much better than those creeps. He knew that it was incorrect for an Asian boy to stare at his peers and opted to be a clear example of a proper Asian man, but some of the other students took it a step further. 

Jack, a white male student, who spent his days teasing and groping the female students without a care in the world. Every morning he would tease and harass the girls to almost unanimous approval from the other boys who seemed to enjoy seeing the girls get handled like meat, but not Airu he abhorred that big white bully. Deciding to report Jack every time he groped a girl’s tits or a boy’s ass; it was almost like he didn’t know it was improper for boys to do that to girls. Didn’t Jack watch Hatsugi-Senpai or any of the other idols? Yet Airu kept his head high, he was sure the school board would eventually respond to his complaints, six months isn’t that long to wait right? 

Though just as the bus arrived, he saw Jack round the corner out of an alley with two senior girls clinging to each of his arms; their outfits even more revealing than the last two. Only wearing a white leotard that clung to each of their curves, leaving little to no details to the imagination about the pair's well-stacked bodies. 

“Hey attention, attention all you gooks should take notes from your senior classmates, they have taken their uniforms to new heights,” Jack shouted as he grabbed hold of the pair's asses continuing; “These fine ladies have realized that being pieces of eye candy for white men is faaaar better than having self-respect.” 

Jack and his two ladies pushed their way to the front of the bus, as the other students gawked and stared at his bold display, Airu could even see a few of the other students reaching under their skirts, how disgusting to consider doing that in public. Though as Jack’s pushed past Airu, his smug smile met Airu’s pouty scowl and Jack laughed; “Don’t worry your tight little ass gook I am sure you’ll wise up like your classmates soon enough.” Then Jack hopped into the bus leaving Airu steaming mad as Jack’s two girls stuck their tongues out at him entering right behind him. 

Airu entered the bus face bright red in anger; he felt like he was going to explode with rage, how could Jack be so rude, but he remembered what Hatsugi-sempai always said; “It is improper for an Asian boy to stay calm and happy, just think happy thoughts and let your bad thoughts drift away.” So Airu did what a good boy would do. He sat near the back of the bus, closed his eyes and started thinking happy thoughts, he was a good boy, he was calm, he thought about spending today painting with Izuku, and he thought about…… 

“Hey, sissy take a look at this.” Jack was standing in front of Airu’s seat and began sticking his hand under one of his girl’s leotards and moving the latex to one side revealing her shaven cunt for him and the other boys beside him to see. 

“That isn’t very polite to do in public, you should…” Airu tried scolding Jack, but Jack interrupted him continuing; “Don’t be such a sissy bitch, look she likes it.” Jack spread the girl’s cunt, causing a stream of juices to flow down his fingers and onto the bus floor. Airu tried to look away, but inadvertently witnessed the Asian boy sitting next to him masturbating. The slimly built boy had lifted his skirt and was furiously rubbing his cock; which couldn’t have been more than 2 inches long. When Airu turned in the other direction he saw the other boy did the same thing; only he had an even smaller cock. Airu’s neighbors were both entranced by Jack's display and happily rubbed themselves while Jack fingered the girl’s pussy. Airu soon found himself unable to look away, watching the pleasure drunk slut lose all composure and start moaning like a bitch in heat. 

“I see your neighbors are being honest sissy boy, but why don’t you start rubbing? I know you want to.” Teased jack, looking down at a flustered Airu who replied; “I am not that kind of boy.”, Sheepishly meeting Jack's smug gaze.  
Jack looked confused for a second but quickly had an epiphany responding; “Hmmmm, oh you that kind of sissy boy I understand why you’re frustrated. Koko, would you do the honors?” 

The girl stopped moaning and reached down grabbing hold of Jack’s crotch and slowly undid his belt and zipper; pulling out and grabbing hold of Jack’s fat half hard white cock; “There sissy is this more your style?” 

Airu covered his mouth in disbelief and tried to look away, but he still couldn’t, his eyes were transfixed on the pillar of white flesh in front of him. Airu thought he had a big cock at three inches, but even if he added the cocks next to him to his length, he wouldn’t be able to approach Jack’s length or thickness. Yet even worse, Airu's cock got erect immediately and made a small bulge in his skirt, one that Jack took notice too. 

“Oh, wow I guess I was right sissy you’re a total fag, but that's alright gook boys are natural anal sluts so it only makes sense you would perk up at the mere sight of my big white dick.” Koko was stroking Jack’s fat cock with two hands, completely enthralled by his dick, paying no attention to the three Asian boys in front of her. Jack’s second girl was rubbing her cunt through her leotard paying no mind to the boys and girls around her who shifted uncomfortably; their faces flush. 

“I Um, Um….” Airu tried his best to work up a response, but his eyes fixated on the pair. Something deep inside him wanted to watch Jack’s cock get stroked and pumped. It almost felt like he should reach out and touch Jack’s monster cock, but before he could dwell on his new feeling Jack continued. 

“Oh, nothing to say gook? Well, that’s to be expected, but since you have been such a “good boy” I think you earned a reward!” Jack grunted and shortly after a stream of thick white cum started coating Airu’s face. Rope after rope of sticky white spunk covered his face and landed in his open mouth. Airu recoiled after Jack finished, but couldn’t work up the energy to be mad. Then he heard a click and looked up to see Koko snapping a pic of his spunk covered face, making sure the bulge in his skirt was completely visible. 

Koko put her phone back into her school bag and addressed Airu giggling; “Oh wow sissy isn’t Jack suuuuper nice, letting you drink his 3rd load this morning. I think this shot is even thicker than the last two!” 

Oh my god, how could that be his third load though Airu stunned, as Koko continued; “Well cum does suit you sissy and who knows if you keep being a good boy Jack might let you be one of his gooks!” Koko carefully put Jack’s cock back and zipped back up his pants. 

“Mhm not bad Koko” Jack turned back to look at the other girl continuing; “and Seiko stop masturbating and clean yourself off we are almost at school.” Her leotard’s crotch was soaked through and she looked almost as pleasure drunk as the boys beside Airu. 

She murmured a; “Yish sher”, as she stumbled up and grabbed hold of Jack's arm still weak in the knees. 

The bus began to slow and Jack looked down at a completely stunned Airu continuing; “Mhmm let’s go girls and sissy I’ll see you later.” 

Airu could only sit stunned as the bus stopped, and the non-lust drunk students started to slowly file out. Airu could taste Jack's cum; it was smelly, salty, awful, but he couldn’t bring himself to spit it out. So, Airu swallowed the drops in his mouth, the feeling of Jack’s thick cum flowing down his throat made Airu shiver, but he couldn’t space out for long or he’d be punished. So Airu whipped his face clean leaving the other two sissies alone to wallow in their post-orgasm bliss. Once Airu stepped off the bus he gathered up his resolve, vowing that he wouldn’t let this “salty” morning ruin the rest of his day. Besides what else could happen to make this day even worse?


	2. Morning Classes

Airu slowly walked off the bus and onto the school grounds where hundreds of students gathered in the courtyard waiting for classes to start. As he looked around the yard he could see many of his classmates preparing for class, while others were being less productive. Airu could see many different Asian boys creeping on the girls; desperately trying to lift girl’s skirts and to grope them in the crowd, many were also lifting their skirts and showing off their tiny erections. 

These boys were vile, the lowest of the low, and Airu hoped that someone would teach them a lesson, they were behaving even worse than the white kids; except for one of course… 

Though Airu’s judgment would have to wait as the bell rang and a quartet of ST-3 teacher bots entered the yard and began ushering the crowd into the school building. The ST robots were not unlike Airu’s J3N, but they for the most part wore their hair in ponytails, sported a tight blouse and matching pencil-thin skirt; which reached the middle of their thigh. Though Airu preferred his J3N model, she had a certain quality about her which made Airu feel safe, but beyond that every time Airu passed one of his Robotic teaches it almost felt like they were looking down on him, and not just because of the height difference. A silly thought since his school is built and maintained by the council; the same people who built Jenny. 

Each fem-bot was beautifully designed and carefully constructed with the idea that each model should be a role model of femininity. Though Airu couldn’t forget to report jack and his fellow students' behavior, so he approached one of the TK-3 bots meekly asking; 

“Excuse me mam I have something I would like to report.” 

The Tk-3 was a good foot taller than Airu sporting a tight blouse that showed off her large synthetic tits, come to think of it, it was hardly a teacher's outfit. Though before Airu could ponder his slutty looking teaching unit she looked down at Airu exclaiming; 

“Oh, Airu good to see you again, what is it today? Another Asian creep needs to be put in his place or did another white boy sexually harass a female student, Teehee!” 

Airu nodded his head quickly, “Yes, yes, that nasty boy Jack engaged in, mmm *gulp*, sexual relations on the bus this morning and my school mates pleasured themselves while he did it, they should really be punished for being so obscene!” Airu looked up and tried his best not to ogle the TK’s plump overflowing breasts as she hummed and smiled, running her hand through Airu’s hair before continuing, “Oh absolutely Airu we need to punish your silly classmates and I have the perfect idea for how to punish those chronic masturbators!”. She folded her arms under her breasts at this, pushing them up to strain against her blouse; the buttons looked like they would pop off any moment and hit Airu. 

Airu face turned bright red as he gave up trying to keep eye contact. He looked down at the ground and stared at the bot’s heeled feet responding; “Oh good, good, but what about Jack?” 

“Oh, don’t worry about Jack I’ve got the perfect “punishment” for him and as always Airu you’re such a good boy for reporting your classmates, now run along and get to class.” 

Airu hopped away and warmly waved at his smiling teacher, but every time Airu looked or engaged with them he felt deeply unnerved like they were looking down upon him or treating him like a child. Sometimes that unnerved feeling lingered and made him scared of talking to real girls too, but not even Jack’s delinquency or the ST-3’s stares could ruin his morning now because he got to go to history class. 

Airu loved history almost as much as art, so he tried his best to fill his mornings up with as many history classes as possible; which was only two since Airu had already aced the other 8 courses. Though spending his mornings learning about feudal and modern Japanese history excited him. Airu wanted to learn more about the Sengoku period, a time of constant civil war and political unrest, unlike his own time where the council made everything so well balanced. Airu got to his classroom, a large auditorium that could house over 500 students comfortably. 

Airu slipped on his headset, flipping down the visor as he sat in his desk chair, waiting for a moment as his fellow classmates began to get adjusted in their seats; he was conscious not to ruin his long silky hair as he slipped on the helmet. It took a while for some boys to get adjusted to the school seats, they had an ergonomic design with depressions for each ass and a ridge that pressed between his cheeks and against his hole. Airu never liked the seats, but his teacher told them all that the seats promoted good posture and boosted learning potential. So Airu stomached the comfortability and even grew to welcome the strange feelings his learning seat brought him. Then once the entire class was seated an ST-3 bot entered the room in her tight pencil skirt hugging her hips tightly as they swayed eventually taking a seat in the lecture hall’s desk; she typed quickly into a console before announcing; “Today’s lesson will be on a particular story that occurred during Japan’s Sengoku period.” A map of feudal Japan flashed on Airu’s screen and he could hear the TK bot’s voice continuing; “We will be learning about the Portuguese involvement during this time and a particular story about the samurai Kikimaru Yohomah or Kiki as he was known in western adaptations.” 

The TK bot continued regaling the class with how the noble Portuguese traders sold firearms to the currently unstable Japanese mainland with the expressed hope of trying to help quell the political unrest the country was facing. Despite the Portuguese's kindness, they were being rejected by many misguided Samurai who served under Oda Nobunaga. One of the first of these wayward warriors was Kikimaru who challenged one of the benevolent Portuguese traders called Lucas Pantell. Kikimaru called him a Naburo Cutthroat and honor-less pig and challenged him to a duel. 

His screen flashed with a scene of a European warrior clad in armor squaring up with Kikimaru in his Hakama, his long tied hair swayed in the wind as he gracefully struck against Lucas’s longsword testing the man’s defense with efficiency, as the combat continued Airu heard a feminine voice in his ear narrate; “The fight between the two lasted until sundown and probably much longer if Kikimaru didn’t get cocky believing the fight would be over quickly.” 

A great scene of one on one melee combat transpired before Airu. He drank up every clash of steel that happened between the pair, but Airu was smart he quickly noticed that Kikimaru wore no armor and tried to end the fight quickly, his sword darting in and out searching for weakness but his foe was prepared he wore heavy armor and stayed defensive as long as possible before striking back tiring out the samurai and after-hours European steel had won the day and Kikimaru was left exhausted, sinking to his knees in front of the white man in a pile of shame. Pantell’s large, heavy longsword raised over Kikimaru’s head and he prepared himself to die but instead came down breaking the samurai’s small, light sword. In a rather phallic display. The samurai was unfamiliar with European armor and stamina, so had assumed his opponent would tire first. 

“Yet Lucas Pantell was benevolent and offered the disgraced samurai a place at his side to learn European customs and to better his barbaric beliefs.” His teacher's voice echoed in Airu’s ear narrating the final moments of the duel. “Kikimaru’s resolved faded as his sword shattered throwing the young samurai back onto the ground beneath the superior swordmaster, but instead of finishing Kikimaru off, he offered him a place at his side. The samurai was hesitant at first, but realized his shogun would punish failure harshly and eventually accepted Lucas’s offer joining the crew on their journey back to Europe.” 

Images of Kikimaru walking on the ship and joining the sailors quickly took a sharp turn from navel adventure to a dress me up game, after only a day Kikimaru’s clothing was soiled by seawater and debris, turning his once pristine robes into tattered rags. It was also plain to see that he couldn’t handle hard labor, failing to do many of the tasks that the Europeans completed with ease. 

The voice of Airu’s teacher continued her narration, “Despite Kikimaru’s failings the captain didn’t give up his reformation of the wayward warrior seeing great potential, but the problem of clothing Kikimaru presented itself, as most of the sailors had no clothes that fit the diminutive samurai.” 

Airu’s screen flashed displaying an old-style European maid outfit with frills and lace. “Kikimaru was initially hostile with the concept of wearing a maid outfit, questioning why the captain would even have such a silly on board. Despite Kikimaru’s harsh refusal the captain stayed calm and explained that every man on board was over a foot and a half taller than Kikimaru and he couldn’t stay in the same clothes for the entire 2-month journey.” 

Kikimaru appeared to still be reserved as he shrunk away from the captain almost embarrassed by the captain's observations. His teacher continued, “Eventually Kikimaru would cave in after learning that the outfit was to be sold to a local shogun, but they didn’t make the deal due to Kikimaru’s dual. Kikimaru was also reminded that if he was unwilling to wear the only clothing that fit, he would have to be naked for two solid months with the crew’s large bodies pressing against his on a cramped ship.” 

Quickly Kikimaru grabbed the maid outfit from the captain face bright red and shooed   
Lucas out of his own captain’s quarters. Then after a few minutes, Kikimaru emerged from the captain's quarters fully dressed in the maid uniform. His long hair pooled at his shoulders and the laced chest piece hugged his chest and upper arms, displaying his slender muscle and hugging his slender body. His lower body was barely covered by the skirt only reaching about mid-thigh, and brought out much of the femininity of his form. 

Airu was taken aback that such an ideal male form could have existed in feudal Japan, no wonder Kiki was thought of as the first example of peak Asian masculinity. Airu was at the edge of his seat and desperately drank in every stage of Kiki’s journey and his teacher didn’t disappoint him; “Kikimaru would go on to service the captain and crew as a maid, due to his lack of natural ability to complete hard labor, but where Kikimaru failed at being a sailor he excelled as a maid. Cooking and cleaning the ship with a level of fervor that impressed Lucas and reaffirmed his beliefs in Airu’s natural untapped talent.” 

Scenes of Kikimaru’s servitude played out over the course of two months. He cooked the daily dinners, kept the ship clean, and even told his shipmates stories to keep them entertained on their journey. He talked with his fellow crewmates and even grew to enjoy his new position, even singing, dancing, and drinking nights away; the captain was even nice enough to let Kikimaru stay in his quarters. 

“Now at this point, Kikimaru had gone from a brutish samurai warrior to a well-functioning happy maid with Lucas as his master, renaming himself Kiki. To show his gratitude towards Lucas for giving him his wonderful new life Kiki learned to use make apply it liberally to better bring out his “masculine features” and once the captain got back to the mainland Kiki pledged himself to Lucas Pantell vowing to be his servant until he died, completely forsaking his old life.   
“Class the following video displays sexual intercourse between Lucas and Kiki. We have decided to show this video to you to better help you understand what is expected of maids back in the 15th century, and show that Asian men serving white men is completely normal and has been present throughout history. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy this dramatic recreation.” 

Airu’s eyes were assaulted by one of the most erotic pieces of pornography he had seen. Lucas and Kiki were both naked in some sort of old-style European room and Kiki was kneeling in front of his captain Kiki showed no traces of his original gruffness instead being replaced with traditional makeup giving him milky white skin paired with ruby red lips and gained a lot of weight in certain places due to transitioning from an active lifestyle to standing in a kitchen or being bent over furniture. Kiki’s lips kissed and sucked Luca’s fat white cock, leaving rings of bright ruby red lipstick all the way down Luca’s cock. Over 10 full minutes of loving cock worship as Kiki stroked his small dribbling rice dick. Airu couldn’t help, but remember Jack’s fat white cock when it was close to him, it was almost a perfect comparison and for some reason Airu loved it. Then as the captain bent over Kiki, spreading his fat femboy ass cheeks revealing his tight little boy pussy, wet and puckering with his own leaked pre-cum, the video ended and Airu once more heard his teacher; 

“Oh, class it seems like an earlier lunch than expected was called, please exit in an orderly fashion outside the classroom and move towards the cafeteria.” 

Airu took off his helmet and visor and almost felt exhausted from the last lesson, it was super intense watching Kiki’s life journey unfold, but he was a bit distracted by his neighbors moaning and groaning, who definitely just came during that lesson. He looked at their pathetic forms both men and women who had squirted soiling the table and floor in front of them. Airu was ashamed of his fellow classmates because at least half of them each day soiled themselves and the classroom, causing it to stink with their lust; some days the J-1 cleaners don’t have time to clean up the class and he would have to learn in a musky classroom for almost a week. It was almost like his peers didn’t care about hindering him and his fellow student’s learning. He would have to report such misbehavior, but as he moved, he felt his thoughts move towards Kiki. He imagined himself as Kiki being dressed in cute clothing and forced to serve a captain, but Jack invaded his fantasy as the captain. Jack’s naked form pierced his train of thought, but for some reason, this didn’t derail his fantasy. He imagined Jack teasing him on the ship every day, but at night he would put his jacket around his small shoulders and hug him with his strong arms. Taking Airu into his captain’s quarters and….. 

“Airu you have been sitting in your seat for 10 minutes now, you don’t want to miss lunch, do you?” The TK-3 bot was right beside Airu pointing at the door with one hand. Airu stopped unconsciously rubbing himself against the desk, quickly grabbing his handbag as he jolted out of his seat and headed for the door with enough speed to send his skirt fluttering; giving the teacher bot an excellent view of his panties; though just before he turned the corner he got a quick peek at the TK and it was almost like she was smiling. 

Though the strange behavior of his teacher aside, Airu tried to quickly forget about his lewd daydream about Jack and focus on lunch. He was super hungry and could definitely use some food and judging by the bustle he wasn’t alone. So Airu quickly made his way to the cafeteria, managing to catch up with his fellow classmates; who were just entering the large room. Airu entered the large rectangular room that was lined with large tables and each group of kids sat according to class and waited for a TK-2 to come to serve them and surely enough lines of dozens of TK-2 bots streamed out from the cafeteria kitchen doors and quickly moved over to each table presenting each student with their meal. 

The TK-2 bots were a different breed than the teachers, they were much taller being over a foot taller and wearing old style European maid uniforms. Airu even saw quite a few other students dressed in maid outfits, but the students' maid outfits had much shorter skirts and tighter blouses, that seemed to leave little to the imagination about whether they were developing curves and caged like good Asian boys. Then as they presented the platter to each student Airu could see them blush and hurry back to the kitchen. Airu was confused; he had never seen students cover for the TK bots before and he called to a TK-2 asking, “Why are there students dressed in maid outfits?” 

The TK-2 looked over at Airu and gave him a warm smile responding, “Oh it is a new policy set by our beloved principal Yui, these students were caught misbehaving, hehe.” The TK began to chuckle and Airu laughed with her, “Serves those naughty girls and boys right, they really shouldn’t be disobeying the rules, I promise I’ll be a good boy!” 

The TK’s chuckling died down, she reached out and patted Airu on the head tussling up his hair, “What a good go… er student, oh look your food is here.” 

Airu turned to his left to see a very well-endowed female student with brown hair and a light tan clad in a very tight maid uniform. Her double D tits bounced and jiggled as she bent over presenting Airu with his lunch, a tuna roll served with red jello. As she marched off Airu wondered why her face was red and covered in a sheen of sweat; Airu guessed the uniforms didn’t breathe well, which was also strange since it's not like they covered much. Though before Airu dug into his food he spared a glance over to the tan girl, swearing he heard a buzzing coming from the girl’s skirt? 

Though quickly Airu dismissed this thought as he quickly chowed down on his lunch, making sure to drink down every drop of his soy milk, the school always served it thick and warm and it was his favorite. Airu wasn’t sure why he liked soy milk so much, but Jenny always told him it was good for Asian boys, it helped them grow up big and strong! Yet after Airu finished his meal he began feeling strange, there were butterflies in his tummy that were spreading out through his body, causing an odd warmth. Oh man, why do I feel so hot, thought Airu? He tried taking deep breaths to calm down, but every second the feeling got stronger and in a moment, he found himself rubbing his cock discreetly under the table. Airu’s little bulge would be very visible to anyone beside him who might look, but it seemed like Airu’s peers were engaged in eating their meals. Though Airu thought he could see some of the other boys sitting near him rubbing themselves too. Yet a future report would have to wait because the feeling only got worse as Airu felt hornier and hornier as his growing erection began leaking; staining his pristine panties. 

His eyes darted to the bathroom and he blushed as he slowly walked towards the bathroom; using his school bag to cover the little bulge under his short skirt. Airu knew that this was a common occurrence for some boys, but he never thought he would be at torture levels of arousal. Maybe he should have applied for the school’s voluntary chastity program, he could have prevented this over-arousal from happening, but his inevitable locking would have to wait as Airu had just entered the bathroom and couldn’t think of anything other than jerking himself dry. 

He stumbled over the pristinely cleaned bathroom floor, he noted the J-1 cleaning bot might notice him, but he didn’t care and rushed into the first stall he could see, wasting no time to pull down his panties as he desperately jerked his little 3-inch cock. He could barely use more than two fingers and a thumb to pleasure himself, but that was enough! Airu shot his little load all over the pristine tile floor and fell back onto the toilet sitting back and girlishly gasping at the sensation of cool porcelain against his suddenly hot skin. Yet he felt no satisfaction from his first orgasm and began desperately pleasuring himself. Airu tried to jerk his micro cock, but it wasn’t enough his nipples harden and his ass clenched as he reached the edge of orgasm, becoming so oblivious he couldn’t notice the spilled contents of his bag right below the toilet beneath him, but even if he could notice he wouldn’t care because AIRU NEEDED TO CUM! 

Frenzied stroking left Airu’s cock stiff and leaky, with small dribbles of precum running down his cock every so often. Airu despite his lust-filled state realized he was going to have to try something new if he wanted to cum. In the porn he watched most (if not all) of the Asian boys get their assholes fingered and he saw them squirt pretty quickly, but Airu had never done it himself before, yet at this moment he could feel his fingers gravitate to his needy hole. What is the harm one finger could do though Airu as his index finger inserted all the way inside his asshole causing electricity to shoot through his body? In his sudden excitement, Airu’s cock began to squirt out like a little fountain all over his chest, but in Airu’s post-orgasm bliss he neglected to balance himself and he fell onto the floor with a soft thump. 

Airu's drooling face was pressed against the floor with his ass up in the air with his skirt hiked up soiled with cum, gosh Airu would be so embarrassed if anyone saw him right now, but as he attempted to pull himself off the floor, he heard a loud creak as the stall next to him swung open. Airu looked up into the stall next to him as he saw 3 “people” enter the stall. He heard 3 voices intermingling, girls voices that shouldn’t be in here unless he was in such a daze, he came into the wrong one, Airu might have been in a lust-filled haze but he still turned up to look at the trio. 

He focused for a second and saw Jack, his teacher bot, and Sekio all crammed into one stall; Seiko might have looked brain dead slut on the bus, but she was far from being empty-headed right now, or at least her lust kept her focused enough on her goal. Her curves were oozing out of every seam of a too-tight maid costume, lying against the toilet as she hiked up her skirt revealing her shaved cunt stuffed with a massive white dildo, only being held in place by a thin yellow thong with a white heart on the crotch that was straining to keep the monster dong inside her. Seiko panted like a dog, tongue hanging out and drooling all over herself as Jack leaned over and twisted the dildo inside her, causing Seiko’s body to shake and leak as she mewled. 

“Wow, not even 15 minutes, and your juices are already leaking over the toilet seat.” Teased jackass he slowly pulled the dildo out of Seiko’s cunt causing her to convulse and piss all over the ground, “Oh Seiko now look what you have done you have dirtied me and the TK-2's shoes with your disgusting piss what do you have to say for yourself.” 

Seiko slowly lulled her head back to look at the pair, she appeared to be in a haze like a state; her glare was empty and her face was covered in a big dumb smile as she spitted. “Ummm, sorry sir you know I am just a dumb bitch. It’s why I had to serve you at lunch cause I couldn’t quietly suck you god cock in class like a good gook, please forgive your dumb doggy!”   
Jack shook his head as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his briefs to reveal his massive half hard white cock and the TK bot behind him wasted no time changing that. She reached Around Jack stroking his fat dick from behind him; it pulsed and throbbed already beginning to fill the room with his musk as she knelt, pulling his pants down with her. 

“Sir I will service you to get you hard enough to properly brutalize this worthless gook’s womb.” The TK spread Jack's ass with one hand and pressed her lips against his ass, kissing him as passionately as one would kiss a lover. Then as Jack leaned in and pressed his cock against Seiko’s dripping cunt, Airu could hear her squealing fill the bathroom, he could hear it get louder and more frantic as Jack inserted his cock all the way to the base, making a visible bulge in her midsection, and rutting inside his toilet slut. 

Airu moved his head closer to get a better view of the trio’s bathroom fuck session but found himself breathing very loudly. It was loud enough to cause his teacher to pull her face out of Jack’s musky ass questioning, “Hey Jack did you hear something?” 

Airu recoiled quickly out of sight, but couldn’t abate his breathing; he couldn’t get caught in this state. So Airu quickly grabbed his rag off the floor and bit down on it in an attempt to muffle the noise and it worked! A moment later he heard jack tell off his teacher, “Probably just some gook jerking off, ignore them, for now, you still need to give me my “punishment”, haha.” 

Airu felt relieved for a few seconds until he started to remember that this rag wasn’t clean….. Oh my god, I am sucking on Jacks’s filthy cum rag ew-ew-mhmm, but I can’t spit it out, or else the trio will hear me. So Airu resigned himself to his fate staying prone in the stall ass up, with a cum rag in his mouth as he watched the lewd display in front of him.

The devotion and way the TK and Seiko worshiped Jack would have filled Airu with rage, but he couldn’t get angry for some reason. Instead, all his anguish was replaced with pleasure as he sucked on his dirty cum rag oozing out more of his cum as he subconsciously tried to mimic Jack’s pounding with fingers, vigorously fucking his ass along with Jack’s pussy pounding; oh god he was beginning to enjoy the taste and smell of sex was filling his head. Airu's mind became hazier by the second, which made remembering why sucking Jack’s cum out of a rag wasn’t awesome, but he couldn’t peel his eyes away; plus, his teacher’s vigorous ass licking only made his sexual torture worse. Her tongue inserting deep inside Jack's asshole, making sure to lick up every last piece of filth. Seiko was no better, a moaning mess that just wrapped her legs around Jack’s back; her words a garbled mess of groans and oinking but her body language clearly screamed don’t pull out. 

Airu was transfixed by the pair’s worshipful eyes darting between Seikos’s cunt stretching and drooling around Jack's monster dick, her juices flowing onto the floor like a waterfall. If that wasn’t obscene enough the TK-2’s frenzied ass licking filled the stall with lewd lapping, as her spittle coated Jack’s well-defined ass. Airu couldn’t believe that someone could be so filthy (even if she was a robot). The TK model pulled her face out of Jack’s ass, threads of spittle from her make-out session elongated between mouth and ass, pleading, “Please sir stuff that filthy fucking gook, she needs to be a brain broken pig.” More drool fell out of the TK’s mouth as she pressed her tits against Jack’s leg continuing, “She needs every last brain cell destroyed leaving her like a filthy piggy driven by instinct to serve your superior cock. Burn it into her mind with your ma, gahhmmmhhmm.” Jack shoved the TK back into his ass and spouted, “Shut the fuck up you bag of bolts just keep sucking and if you’re good I will use you next!” 

The TK model purred and continued making out with Jack’s now squeaky-clean asshole, trying desperately to milk his prostate for every drop he could produce. The bot's devoted licking looked ignored, however, as Jack was slamming his cock balls deep into Seiko’s now sloppy cunt. Sexual fluids and sweat coated jacks pulsating white cock and abs as he pumped the gook slut as hard as he could, Seiko was loving every second of and made sure to remind everyone by screaming in pleasure every other second... 

“God you're such a stupid fucking gook, do you even have any brain-cells left in your head?” Taunted Jack as he groped Seiko’s massive double D’s. 

All Seiko did was strike a double peace sign screaming, “Woof woof arf arf!” 

“Well, I guess that answers my question hahaha.” Jack taunted, leaning his full weight down on Seiko grabbing hold of her and bottoming out his cock into her loose cunt, kissing the entrance of her twitching womb with his swollen cock tip dumping tones thick spunk directly into her baby factory. 

Airu watched entranced by the sheer display of masculinity Jack’s thick dick was completely rutting in Seiko, stretching her cunt to its physical limits. Airu had never seen a girl stretched so badly and he often watched lots of large insertion hentai featuring orcs and wild beasts, but as Airu drank the scene he paid less attention to the girls and became fixated on Jack’s dick. Airu watched intently as Jack’s cock twitched and throbbed and after a while, a new feeling broke through Airu’s lust-filled haze; he began to feel jealous? He was so confused; he wasn’t jealous of Jack’s cock size or the fact he was being serviced like a king. No, he was jealous of Seiko, he wanted to be the one to get pounded, but Airu wasn’t gay, was he? Yet the fact he was thinking about a fat white dick while sucking on a cum-rag covered with Jack’s spunk made him question everything he knew about Asian masculinity. He began to notice something as he studied, Jack’s balls were swelling larger and drawing tighter to his body while his cock pulsed harder with precum, it reminded him of something; …. Hmmm, the end of the history video! 

Then suddenly Airu was snapped out of his trance as Jack screamed “Alright bitch you better tighten up I don’t want you spilling out a single drop of my precious seed.” Airu’s hole automatically clenched harder on his fingers at the white man’s command. 

Seiko responded in a series of grunts and barking that Airu assumed meant “Yes sir”, but admittedly he wasn’t sure. 

Then a few seconds later Jack began pouring his load deep into Seiko’s cunt, and the resulting load caused Airu to gasp. Jack had caused Seiko’s to pass out her screams of pleasure almost immediately stopping as her belly bloated, distending like she was a few months pregnant. As Jack took his dick out only a few drops spilled on the floor as Seiko’s cunt instantly tightened making sure to hold as much of Jack’s load as physically possible, but he kicked her so she fell headfirst behind the toilet with her ass in the air to make sure... 

The TK bot pulled her head out of Jack’s ass and began jerking his juice covered cock. She looked up at Jack and sternly asked, “I hope you enjoyed receiving your punishment Jack, now remember if you keep brain breaking the students, I’ll keep having to punish you understand?” 

“Oh, don’t worry teacher I will make sure to keep breaking every gook I find, turning them into dumb little sluts for big white dick just like you.” 

The TK bot flopped Jack’s hard cock onto her face and smiled giggling for a moment before saying, “Good I wanna see more gooks get ruined, and more importantly I want to keep servicing this dick.” The TK continued jerking Jack's filthy cock, while taking long licks of his shaft. She didn’t even care about the mouthfuls of second-hand pussy juice or cum she swallowed as she licked Jack’s cock until it was squeaky clean.   
Airu couldn’t believe his teacher’s words, how could a perfectly made council bot say such offensive things, is this why she smiled when talking about Jack’s punishment? Airu’s confusion only worsened, but so did his lust, even after all the anal masturbation and cum fumes inhaled, he was still right on the edge of orgasm. 

Then almost like divine pity Seiko’s shook again from an orgasm aftershock causing her body to loosen and Jack’s prior load erupted out of her like a geyser leaving her cunt gaping and stretched. The resulting sticky white eruption that leaked all over the floor, shooting as far as Airu’s stall and without a moment of hesitation or thought Airu spit out the cloth and licked a dollop of cum off the ground, his already addled mind broke after one taste of Jack’s superior seed. His cock shook like a dog's tail as a stream of watery cum dripped out onto the ground. Airu’s orgasm looks more like a leaky faucet than Jack’s powerful hose. Airu’s couldn’t stop his jaw from going slack and his tongue from falling out; causing a few soft moaning and pleading to escape; 

“Mhmmmm, oh nononono, mhmm” Airu's soft moaning and pleading were drowned out by Seiko’s crescendo of lewd noises keeping the boy’s mind-shattering orgasm a secret for the moment... 

Yet the mental damage caused by Airu’s balls being completely emptied onto the ground would stick with him. Even after the flow from his cock abated, he still felt soooo good. His cock was still trembling and his body felt like one big erogenous zone... He lost all his shame in that moment falling into an orgasmic bliss that completely enthralled Airu mind for who knows how long until he heard Jack’s continue; 

“Ah Seiko, you dumb puppy you got cum all over my shoes, well we will have to continue this later teach.” Jacked pulled the teacher’s face off of his cock and began giving her orders, “Alright clean this mess up and make this dumb animal presentable by the end of the day.” 

The TK bot nodded answering, “Yes sir” before burying her face into Seiko’s crotch with an ecstatic glee, slurping up all the cum that Jack left for her. Airu was only snapped out of his trance when he heard Jack slam the door behind him. Realizing that Jack’s thick load wouldn't keep her distracted for long. So Airu gathered his things and began walking out of the bathroom. He felt a mixture of satisfaction coupled with intense shame and exhaustion. He could barely stand and each step he took was shaky, but he would have to walk properly soon because gym class was next….


	3. Gym Class

Airu managed to drag himself to gym class over the course of 20 long minutes of slow wobbly walking. He could slowly feel his strength returning, but not his shame. He thought to himself, how could I do something so dirty? It wasn’t normal for Asian guys to cum anally while licking white bully cum off a dirty bathroom floor, that’d been fucked into an Asian girl's womb with immense force. Yet Airu couldn’t deny when he thought more about the bathroom threesome it felt good and thinking about the real possibility that the load in his belly had just bred an Asian girl sent a shiver through him and made him unconsciously rub his belly. 

Though as Airu walked through the gymnasium doors, hoping to do anything to get his mind off the sexual savagery he witnessed. He was stopped by a TK-3 bot clad in tight short blue shorts and a white top, “Airu, do you know what you have just done?” 

“I ummm I’m not sure.” Oh no did the teacher know about his lunchtime peeping, was she going to punish him for being complacent in his classmate's debauchery? 

“Airu you’re normally such a good boy, but being tardy will not be tolerated so I will have to punish you in accordance with the school's newest policies.” The TK-3 bot bent over showing off her voluptuous robotic features as she searched in a crate. 

Airu was starting to think he was in the clear until the TK pulled out a cheerleader’s uniform. “Here this should be in your size, get into the change room with all the tardy boys and get dressed.” Airu looked at the bright red and blue striped cheer uniform and almost giggled with delight. It was such a cute outfit, but he still felt a sliver of sadness that he wouldn’t be allowed to play any sports. 

“Yes, mam thank you for your leniency.” Said Airu’s as he walked forward and bowed accepting the cheer outfit, but as Airu looked down at his teacher's legs and he could swear he saw a stream of something white and thick leak out of her short shorts…. 

“Airu why are you staring at my legs? That is a very improper behavior for a young Asian man.” Airu’s gaze shot back up to his teacher who had a disapproving scowl on her face. 

“Um.. sorry! I’m just being absent-minded; I promise I’m no creep!” Airu pleaded, but his teacher was unamused. 

“No excuses Airu I want to see you be the first boy changed and I won’t settle for anything less than 200% effort while you cheer your more physically endowed classmates, do I make myself clear?” 

“Eeep yes mam!” Airu’s pace quickened, he rushed into the changing room, desperate not to fail his teacher's expectations; after all, Airu is a good boy. Though he did wonder if it wasn’t just one TK bot that had been fucking the white students, what if all of them were acting as mechanical pocket pussy’s, but thoughts of a white conspiracy would have to wait for Airu needed to get changed and fast. 

Entering the change-room revealed tones of other boys all tightly packed inside, it almost looked like his entire class was shoved in here, but Airu didn’t have time to think about that, he needed to avoid disappointing his teacher. Quickly he found an open locker and started stuffing his uniform inside, but as he stripped down, he noticed two of his classmates were looking at naughty content and rubbing themselves! 

How disgusting how could such upstanding students be doing such filthy acts; the school's morals have fallen in the past weeks, thought Airu as he scoffed at his classmates. Though as Ariu slipped on the blue and Red striped top of his cheer ensemble he noticed what a boy next to him was rubbing himself to. 

It was a video of a stacked, but short Asian girl with silver hair, and huge tits being stuffed by a huge white dick in a standing position; the man lifting one of her legs to give the cameraman a good view of her stretching cunt. The girl looked like she was breaking from the pleasure her face filled with joy, her eyes crossed and empty. The two boys viewing it and masturbating were rubbing their own 2 inches both using only a few fingers and a thumb to stimulate themselves, while they snickered to each other; 

“God Izuki-chan looks so hot, but you gotta wonder where they find these porn guys?” 

“You are so gullible Aki-san, no man in the world has horse-sized cock like that, it's probably some of that CGI we hear about?” 

“I guess you’re right Yomi-san if a guy at this school was that hung someone would have said something right?” 

“Of course, Aki-san, now stop turning your phone away and let me see!” 

“Ah, sorry man ahaha.” 

Airu could only scoff at the pair's observations. It wasn't right to ogle an Asian girl like that, especially in school, but…… Airu knew they were wrong. Airu had seen a boy with a cock as massive as the man in the video and Airu couldn’t get it out of his mind. Airu was transfixed with Jack’s massive white cock, he wasn’t gay he liked girls like any other Asian boy, but Jack’s cock stayed with him. He couldn’t stop thinking of the sticky loads his cock shot out into his teacher and he wondered how many other teachers Jack might have had his way with, but Airu didn’t stay distracted for long. 

He quickly put on his striped skirt, which after wearing it would easily let anyone see his panties. He figured the lack of decency of his clothing was part of the punishment and quickly headed out of the changeroom not a moment too soon because right behind him a group of other boys excited all in the same outfit. 

“Ah, you boys took your sweet time getting dressed. Now boys, line up and put on your visors. They’ll tell you what to do while the well-behaved students get to wrestle and improve themselves.” Airu’s teacher blew on her whistle, signaling the boys to put on their visors. Airu quickly put his visor on, it dulled the other noises of the room but allowed his teacher’s electronic feminine voice to be heard easier. 

“Alright sissies grab your pom-poms and make your way to gymnasium 3.” Airu obediently made his way to an equipment closet where he was handed a pair of sparkly blue and red pom-poms. 

“Come on Airu, hustle that fat ass to gymnasium 3, you gotta lead the other sissies there.” Airu moved faster at his teacher’s orders hastily prancing towards his designated area, leading a line of other boys. Despite Airu’s perfect student record, he felt a growing need to tell off his Gym TK bots. They have been getting progressively harsher in their “encouragement”, making fun of me and my classmates when we exercise. I wish I could give them a piece of my mind, but I don’t wanna be a bad boy, thought Airu as he waited at the edge of gymnasium 3. 

“Alright, sissies line up by Airu and keep those pom-poms out. I’m going to deal with the next batch of cheerleaders, but I’ll know if you're slacking on your prompts.” Airu’s back straightened as he got ready to dance for the group of athletes before him. A group of his fellow students were all getting ready to wrestle. Mats were spaced out on the floor and guys were pairing up; Airu did notice that almost all the boys were white and the ones that weren’t were paired up with much larger white guys. They must have been in completely different weight classes and over a foot taller on average thought Airu, but before Airu could start thinking his visor alighted and a very upbeat (royalty-free) dance music could be heard. The beat was simple, but the vocals put it over the edge. An upbeat female voice was instructing Airu as well the other boys on the proper motions to make; 

“Arms up, shake your butt spin from side to side.” 

“Put your arms down, turn around and shake your butt for the guys.” 

“Now stick your left arm out and shake it around and repeat it all for the other side.” 

Airu was surprised at the specific nature of the lyrics and wondered why a dance song for boys was asking him to shake his butt. However, Airu was a good boy and he wasn’t about to ruin his lesson by asking too many questions. Besides all the other girls and boys were moving in time with the beat; wow over 50 students are dancing for maybe 20 students wrestling? The school must have a serious problem with morals, thought Airu as he shakes his ass for all the hard-working athletes. 

“Keep on moving girls, you're doing great now let's accelerate!” 

“Squat down, spin around, twerk your goods than turn around.” 

“Shake your arms from side to side, now knees up to give the boys a good look at those thighs.” 

Oh no the school must have screwed up and given us the female-only version of the cheer song I must report this as soon as possible, thought Airu as he obediently did as the song asked. Kicking up his skirt to give any boy looking an excellent view of whatever they wanted to see. Airu even felt a little twinge of pride as he looked at some of the other cheer boys and saw he had the biggest bulge out of all of them. He was starting to think his 3 incher was the best until he saw the outline of some of the white wrestlers. 

Airu didn’t want to believe it at first, but he could see some of the outlines in the white boys' pants, they reminded him of Jack and as soon as they did, he could feel his cock getting hard. Airu tried to think of a way to hide his shame, but before he could he noticed basically every single other student was engrossed by their dance or staring at the wrestling. Airu himself soon got transfixed by one of the white boys crushing his Asian partner between his thighs. The boy was squirming and his face was bright red, but after a minute Airu noticed a stain appear in his pants. 

“Hey teach I think my boy needs to learn some restraint!” The white boy called out to one of the TK bots, who quickly bowed to him before removing his half passed out a partner from the room. 

Airu never saw any of the teachers behave that way to the Asian students, but more importantly, did that boy pee himself? No, the stain was too small to be a piss stain, but that could only mean he came! I can’t believe he came, but I almost wish I could be that white boy's partner, thought Airu before he quickly pushed down the thought. No, it wouldn’t be right to be his partner, but then why did Ariu still want it? 

The music was getting overpowering and it was making Ariu feel exhausted, but when he tried to stop his movement his mind just felt hazy. Airu felt so out of it he could barely make out the outro of the song; 

“Dance, dance, dance all day let your mind melt away.” 

“You’re a Japanese boy you were born gay.” 

“You need a big cock to feel satisfied, but Jap dicks are so small, it doesn't matter how manly the guy.” 

“But don’t fret and dance along” 

“the pumping rhythm of this song” 

“Will teach you how to attract and get along” 

“With your new white masters, you cannot go wrong!” 

Airu’s mind was completely blank, barely any coherent thought besides the primal need to slurp up more of Jack’s cock, he couldn’t get the taste out of his mind. Yet Airu knew he could satisfy himself if he just got a taste of Jack's big white cock, it consumed him. He wanted to make out with Jack’s hard-on like Seiko did; Airu felt jealous of Seiko, he wanted to be the gook bitch boy hopping up and down on that manly white dick, but he couldn’t and it frustrated him so much he could……   
`   
Then the music stopped and Airu’s mind snapped back to reality, barely able to stand after such a cardio-intensive gym class. Airu wondered how 90 minutes went by so fast, he could swear he was thinking about something, but all he could remember was the fast-paced rhythm of the song and trying to keep up. Ah well, Airu was sure if it really was important, he would remember when the time came. 

Airu exited gymnasium 3 and went back to his teacher, “Excuse me, mam, should I return the cheerleader outfit?” 

Airu’s TK bot giggled and laughed which jiggled her double-D-sized tits, “Ha don’t be silly Airu you’ll be cheering each and every day from now on.” 

“What? this must be a mistake, it’s not like I hate wearing the outfit, but what if I want to play sports!” 

“Oh it’s not a mistake Airu it’s just part of the school’s new policy, but I see you are mad and I have some good news for you.” 

Airu pouted, but still questioned, “What could possibly make me feel better?” 

His teacher learned over squeezing her synthetic tits between her arms almost made Airu drool; though he would never admit it. “Well Airu you did so well cheer on the boys today we have decided to make you the cheer captain for your class. Who knows if you do well enough, we may add you to the cheer team before you graduate? Doesn’t that sound nice? 

Airu’s pouting face turned wide-eyed, he thought the school was just being unfair, but Airu could see now that the administration's judgment was perfect as always. “Oh yes, mam I’ll be the best cheerleader you have ever seen.” 

The TK reached over and patted Airu on the head, “That is the spirit, I have even been told you might get to choose slu... I mean cuter outfits if you do well.” 

“Yey thank you, mam, can I see the options now so I can decide on what outfit I would like.” Airu was bouncing up and down like an excited puppy, the promise of a super cute cheer uniform was getting him excited. 

“Mhmm not yet Airu, we are still preparing the choices, but you were extra good today, so I’ll send your maid-bot a digital copy tomorrow morning. Now go get cleaned up Airu, you wouldn’t want to be late again.” As Airu turned his teacher slapped him on the ass, which made Airu’s tight bubble butt jiggle for a second. He blushed, at his TK-3’s kind words. How could he have ever doubted the fine staff at his school? They are all upstanding citizens like himself; well except for that one Cafeteria bot, he must report her as well as Jack, but that would have to wait until after art class. 

Asian boys all crammed together in a locker room, but this time Airu could blatantly see boys just jerking off with no regard for decency. Boys were squirting their small cum loads all over the floor and onto each other while dressed in brightly colored cheer outfits. Airu was so disgusted by the display that he didn’t even bother showering; not like he smelled as bad as the other boys. They were all stinking of cum and desperation Airu was just happy to be leaving and on his way to art class.


	4. Airu's Inspiration

The school halls didn’t seem too crowded; assumedly due to many of his classmates being lost in lust, Airu just took it as a sign of good luck and picked up his art supplies from his locker. Yet before he reached art class Airu was met with a pack of students that just freshly left the gym locker room. Their clothing was stained and their demeanors hazy; Airu was happy they weren’t masturbating in the halls but was saddened by his school's lack of morals. Wanting to avoid the pack of post maturbators Airu hurried to his art class. 

It didn’t take Airu long before he reached his art class, a reasonably large room big enough to sit 30 students comfortably. Airu quickly seated himself beside Izuku-san and greeted her, “Good afternoon Izuku-san and how has your day been going?” 

Izuku turned up to look at Airu, making him feel all warm and fuzzy, and taking his mind off the day’s white male weirdness. She looked so cute in her tight white top and short blue skirt; she even complimented the ensemble with a pair of knee-high black socks. Airu just loved them and drank in his crushes dress as she replied, “My day’s been great Airu and it seems to be getting better now that you are here. Though tell me what do you think of my latest piece?”. Izuku pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Airu 

He quickly grabbed the picture; the image of a buff Roman god with a chiseled body, bulging muscles, and an even bigger package. He laid back in a garden and was being fed a plate of fruit by a nymph, whose proportions were enough to make Airu blush at first sight, “Oh ummm, its beautiful Izuku-san like a renaissance master painting you have quite a lot of talent.” 

“Yey! Thanks, Airu-san you’re such a charmer!” Izuku pulled in Airu for a hug and looked down smiling. Airu was certain that nothing could make him melt quicker than Izuku’s smile, but for some reason, the thought of Jack’s cock was coming a close second. Yet quickly Airu stamped down these thoughts trying to stay on topic and not associate them with thoughts of his crush, “So is that your latest project? I heard the teacher told you to change your first draft considerably.” 

“She did Airu” Izuku sighed before continuing, “The nudity Mrs. Kelly suggested made me blush at first, but she said that my drawings were lacking a primal quality and told me not to be afraid of the natural sexuality between the figures.” Izuku pointed to the nymph before continuing, “See how Mars is patting the nymph’s head, Mrs. Kelly told me that this signifies a master/servant relationship between the figures and contains innate sexual undertones. I think I like the new additions, but what do you think Airu should I beef up the proportions more?” 

Airu looked down at first embarrassingly keeping an eye on the nymph and her voluptuous proportions, but his eyes drifted to the god Mars’s massive bulge, it looked like it could easily just poke out from under his toga. Airu wanted so desperately to sneak a peek, but he quickly got embarrassed, snapping his eyes back to Izuku. 

“Ummm, no it's perfect Izuku no changes needed.” Airu turned away, face bright red. 

“Hehe, Airu you’re such a boy scout blushing at some bare boobs.” Izuku covered her mouth giggling at Airu’s embarrassment but had no idea why the boy was blushing so hard. 

“Hehe, yea.” While laughing along, Airu snuck a peek at Mars’s manhood once more, he could almost see it throbbing until his train of thought was interrupted by his art teacher sneaking up behind him. She was a TK-3 bot called K311Y or Kelly, but Airu was sure she was an advanced model or something? For one her hair was long and bright blond; she was a good foot and a half taller than Airu and her breasts were; 

“Airu, Izuku how are my two favorite students doing?” Mrs. Kelly said, leaning over to drop her massive synthetic boobs on Airu’s shoulders. Smushing the boy’s head in between the pair of soft jiggling pillows. Airu figured they must at least be H-cups, but why would a teacher need to be so well endowed? Airu couldn’t wrap his head around it, though he tried to act unfazed in front of Izuku. 

“I’m doing well Mrs. Kelly, but being so close with students is..” 

“I know Airu-san, “Skin-ship with students is immoral” you have said that before, but Airu don’t you think that you’re just being a bit too shy?” Mrs. Kelly hefted herself off of Airu and stood behind Izuku rubbing her shoulders, “I know Izuku enjoys my hugs and there are plenty of other students that mhmmm enjoy all kinds of “skin-ship”.” 

Airu’s face turned back to a light red, but not from embarrassment, he couldn’t help, but think of the white students using Mrs. Kelly’s voluptuous robot body as a cum-sleeve. The thought was enough to make Airu’s semi from the picture stiff; He even started to wonder if Jack might have fucked Mrs. Kelly? Airu almost excused himself to go to the bathroom, but Izuku continued; 

“Mrs. Kelly is right Airu you’re just being too shy and I think we both know you blush easily.” Teased Izuku gesturing to her picture, which caught Kelly’s ever-vigilant mechanical eyes. 

“Oh my, oh my, Izuku-san is this the new painting?” 

“Yes Mrs. Kelly, I took your advice to heart and I hope it shows.” 

“Yes, yes, Izuku it's fantastic I will get your grade tomorrow, but it’s needless to say this is an A+ job! I am excited to see what you’ll do next.” Mrs. Kelly picked Izuku up almost like she was a doll and gave her a big hug. The pairs tits squishing together in their skin-tight blouses. 

“Now Airu-san I expect you to follow Izuku-san’s lead. Don’t fear the sexual embrace, but I know you're shy so try pulling inspiration from your own life to fuel your art.” Mrs. Kelly gave Airu a wink before putting an excited looking Izuku back in her seat. Airu wasn’t sure what that was about, but he couldn’t help staring as Mrs. Kelly walked up to the front of the class. Airu could swear with each step she hiked up her ridiculously short skirt even more. Airu tried to look away; peeking was wrong after all, but the sight of Mrs. Kelly’s black thong between her luscious ass cheeks was too rare a sight. Though the peaking quickly ended as Mrs. Kelly began her lesson. 

The day’s lecture started with Kelly giving a speech about the council's commitment to shaping young minds for the future, but almost every time Mrs. Kelly would get bored midway through and ask the class if they would like to see some of her favorite art pieces; normally incredibly lewd ones. Some were basically just interracial porn of hung white guys fucking Asian girls, or sometimes Asian boys. When questioned about the ultra-sexual nature of her favorite pieces Mrs. Kelly would always say, “I do have personal preferences, but as your teacher, it is my job to show you the best artwork, I can find to inspire you to be even greater artists.” 

Airu didn’t feel the need to question this logic too much, even though the pieces were obviously too sexual for the school they did seem to inspire the students as Mrs. Kelly talked about them, many of the boys and girls took to trying to sketch the drawings as the class went on. Nudity and sexuality were a big part of all the art, it was so nice to see his classmates inspired by Mrs. Kelly; though even Mrs. Kelly’s warm encouragement didn’t help with Airu’s artistic block. He still loved sketching and felt at home in art class, but recently he didn’t feel much passion for any of his drawings. 

Airu tried listening to Mrs. Kelly explains the proper way to draw male crotches, she went oversize ratios and realism vs cartoonish proportions, explaining the advantages of each. Airu attempted to follow along, but his block stayed strong. Until Mrs. Kelly stopped at one specific example, she said it was, “A perspective piece she sketched a few weeks ago of a very talented young man at this school.” 

Airu viewed the piece with a strange compulsion, the slim muscled body, the hairy chest, and the crotch. It all reminded him of the look he got of Jack’s hot white body while he was licking cum off the floor and with the memory of that burning desire Airu felt inspired? 

Airu tried to shake the thought, but there was something about filling his tummy with Jack’s cum that made him feel like drawing. Airu’s dirty daydreams for some reason fueled him, driving Airu into producing a few pages of lewd sketches. Most of the content involved outlines of a muscled masculine figure taking hold of a feminine one in a variety of submissive poses that flipped a switch in Airu’s head that edged him onto creating more poses. All worries regarding confessing to Izuku, his growing need for dick, or the wet spot forming on the front of his skirt were gone. Yet before he could apply meaningful detailing, he heard Mrs. Kelly’s voice. 

“Airu don’t tell me my lecture has been boring you.” 

Airu looked up from his sketchbook to see Mrs. Kelly cross-armed in front of him, with a crossed look. “Um no Mrs. Kelly I’m just…” 

“I can see you have been doodling during my lecture. Don’t feel like you can learn anything from Mrs. Kelly?” 

“No, no, mam I just.” 

“Hush Airu, don’t you know to keep quiet when your teacher is speaking?” 

Airu decided to stay quiet, sheepishly looking away from Mrs. Kelly’s gaze. “Now then let's see what you have been doodling in class?” Mrs. Kelly reached down and quickly snatched up Airu’s sketchbook. 

Airu began to despair as his teacher flipped through his notebook. After about 5 minutes she put it down on Airu’s desk and looked at him with a figurative and literal steely glare, “Airu meet me after class and keep that notebook with you, understand?” 

Airu looked down at his pen sketchbook and muttered, “Yes Mrs. Kelly...” In a defeated tone.  
Quickly the final bell rang and a calmed down Airu approached Mrs. Kelly’s desk as the rest of the students funneled out of the classroom. 

“Um, you wanted to speak to me, Mrs. Kelly.” Airu was barely keeping eye contact trying to look off to the side while Mrs. Kelly continued, “Yes Airu, I just wanted to tell you I loved your latest sketches!” 

“Sorry Mrs. Kelly I… wait you like my new sketch, but they’re so...” 

“Yes, Airu they are sexual, provocative, but a bit light on the detail. Yet they are a cut above your past drawing, particularly those endless ones of femboy ‘idols’ holding girl’s hands, while very cute they lacked a “je ne sais quoi”, but I can tell you found your muse hee-hee.” Mrs.Kelly giggled as she opened a drawer pulling out a criteria sheet, “Airu I knew you were a cut above the rest in terms of artistic talent and these sketches have finally proved that. So, I am giving you an extra week to develop some fully colored drawings for your mid-term project. I know this is more than what has been asked of your fellow classmates, but I know you won’t disappoint me Airu!” Mrs. Kelly wrote out a new due date on the sheet and handed it to Airu. 

“Mrs. Kelly I don’t know what to say, but I’m not sure I can keep producing drawings like that?” Airu put the paper in his satchel as Mrs. Kelly continued, “Oh don’t worry Airu, your teacher knows that you’ll do wonderfully.” 

Mrs. Kelly stood up outside her seat and put a hand on Airu’s shoulder before leaning in for a whisper, “If you find yourself getting blocked just lay back, think about your ‘muse’ and do whatever feels natural teehee.” 

Airu wasn’t sure why Mrs. Kelly was putting so much emphasis on his Muse or laughing, but her kind words did take his mind off worrying and made Airu feel better about the new project; “Thank you Mrs. Kelly I won’t let you down.” 

“Good boy, now run along. I have a few students that I have scheduled a ‘meeting’ with and it would be rude to keep you around.” Mrs. Kelly hurried Airu out of the room even going as far as to push him into the hall. 

It was a bit hard for Airu to wrap his mind around the events which transpired, why did thinking about Jack’s threesome make him feel so strange and why was Mrs. Kelly acting so strange? These questions should take priority, but Airu was mostly disappointed that he never got to talk with Izuku after class. Confessing would have to wait until Airu could work up his nerve again. 

Airu slowly walked down the hall towards the main exit, but on the way, he met a familiar face. He was being passed by Jack and what he assumed were two of his friends, both flanked by some of the TK-2 cafeteria bots; dressed in their maid outfits and the white boys in their uniforms. 

Jack did give Airu a surprisingly warm smile and even pulled his damp hand out from under a bot’s skirt to wave, but Airu didn’t have time to consort with such a ruffian, odds are Jack just wanted to bully him anyways. Oh no he had to report Jack and the naughty TK that fucked him, but as Airu rounded the corner and walked towards the administrator's office he was cut off by Izuku. 

“Hey, Airu-san you finished with Mrs, Kelly very quickly.” 

“Hi Izuku-san I am surprised you’re not already on the bus, I wanted to talk to you, but I thought you had left?” 

Izuku twirled her long hair with one finger, “That’s great news because I wanted to talk with you to Airu.” 

Airu’s expression lit up, “Of course Izuku-san you always got my ear, please go first.” 

“Oh, that’s great Airu, because I was umm…would you like to go on a date with me?” Izuku muttered quietly. 

“Don’t be afraid Izuku you can tell me anything, just blurt it out.” 

“AIRU WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!!” Izuku blushed and put two hands over her open mouth. “Um I mean if you like?” 

Airu almost cried out tears of joy, quickly responding, “Yes, yes, ye... I mean I would love to go out with you Izuku-san. In fact, I was going to ask you the same thing, how about Saturday?” 

Izuku jumped up, her skirt fluttering, “Yey, I should have tons of free time, but let's hurry to the buses we should be able to catch one.” 

“Lead the way Izuku-san.” Izuku grabbed hold of Airu’s hand without thinking, premarital hand-holding, and on school grounds no less. Such a thing might get them expelled, but the pair didn’t care too enraptured by their mutual bliss. They almost missed the bus, the pair needing to jump on, an action that made their skirts flutter as they barely made it onto the last bus heading off the campus. 

Yet the pair of newly formed love birds didn’t even stop on the bus, taking a seat in the back to hide their interconnected hands. Airu couldn’t help but keep a big dumb smile. He finally got a date with Izuku-san and Airu couldn’t think of a way the day could get better until Izuku began resting on Airu’s shoulder. 

Airu couldn’t be happier to be his new girlfriend's pillow, but all good things must come to an end. A mere 15 minutes later the bus stopped, letting off a group of students which included Airu. Airu waved back to Izuku who looked sad to see him go, but Airu needed to get back home and prepare. He had so much on his plate right now he could hardly process it all. Yet in the back of Airu’s mind, he felt like he was forgetting to do something, oh well it probably wasn’t important Airu thought to himself as he began his short trip home. 

Jenny was waiting for Airu, trimming the flowers outside his home. She looked up and lovingly greeted him, “Welcome home Airu, dinner will be in a couple of hours, and please don’t disturb your sister she appears to be ill.” 

Airu rushed past Jenny acknowledging her quickly with a “Thanks Jenny”, before rushing up to his room. Airu was going to use his newly blossomed love with Izuku to create some art that would show Mrs. Kelly she was right to believe in him. 

Yet as the night progressed and Airu ate his dinner, something felt off. He was having fun drawing him and Izuku holding hands and nuzzling each other, even detailing the sketches as well he could, but that ‘passionate’ flow from before wouldn’t come. Airu wanted to detail Izuku’s sexy body, it's not like their school uniforms left much to the imagination, but he may as well have been drawing a snowman’s round bottom and midsection. That raw sexual feeling wasn’t there when he tried imagining Izuku, yet when he thought of Jack on the other hand… 

Before long Airu had even detailed a drawing of Jack's body, hairy chest, lightly muscled arms, thighs, and thick cock, only snapping out of it when he saw his drool hit the page. No, I should stop thinking about this, it’s normal for me to like girls not Jack!! Airu’s internal monologue was that of anguish as he crumpled up his drawing of Jack and threw it into the waste bin. 

“Fucking stupid, I don’t like men, I like Jack, I mean Izuku fuck grrr.” Airu buried his head into his pillow kicking his legs as he growled into the cushion. Maybe Airu just needed to clear his head? He had a stressful day right, so much happened and it would be normal to be confused. 

Airu exhaled getting off his bed and grabbing his VR headset. He figured that surfing the internet would be just the thing to remove his stress, but as he mulled through all the entertainment, he found his mind drifting back to thoughts of Jack and his massive member. Airu in response figured that he was just feeling horny and immediately searched up some videos of cute Asian men in super short dresses fucking attractive Asian girls. Airu couldn’t help notice the girl's soft moaning and feel a bit confused. They sounded nothing like the girls Jack was with who couldn’t help but scream as his big white dick penetrated them. Yet this thought was secondary to the pride Airu felt when his 3-inch cock was even bigger than the man in the video, but no matter how hard he stroked Airu couldn’t cum. 

Even when he looked up Hatsugi-senpai’s illegal nudes; an action only reserved for emergencies. Yet Airu still found himself unable to squirt, not to Hatsugi’s completely exposed J-cups or her readily exposed dripping Asian pussy. Even the leaked video of her playing with a white foot-long dildo didn’t push him over the edge and Airu could remember a time where such a video would make him cum in seconds. 

The minutes quickly turned to hours with Airu expending every Hatsugi video and picture he could find. Not one single nip slip or pussy pic could make him squirt until Airu discovered a new forum titled “Bleached World”. Airu wasn’t sure what this forum was about, but he didn’t care. He needed to cum, it was almost midnight. So Airu clicked the link which brought him to a nicely put-together forum with a bunch of ongoing messages. Airu quickly clicked on the first one he could see hoping for something that would finally push him over the edge and Airu definitely got his wish. 

An entire forum dedicated to big white dicks inside famous Asian Chicks, Airu couldn’t believe his eyes, but the first picture he saw posted in the thread was a massive white cock pumping Hatsugi-sempai full of cum. Airu couldn’t believe Hatsugi-sempai who was supposedly happily married would take any cock other than her husbands'. Yet as Airu drank in the scene he could only shiver, imagining what that big white dick might do to him and in that second he came. Shooting out little ropes of watery cum all over his midsection, his cock shaking like an excited dog's tail. Airu had never experienced an orgasm so powerful before. 

Huffing and puffing Airu took off his visor to see he had made a mess of himself; Airu figured he must have cum an entire week's worth, but his cock was still hard. Airu definitely felt like he needed to stop, yet cuming hands-free looking at big white dicks felt super good. What harm could looking at a few more threads do, thought Airu as he slipped on his visor and clicked on the next thread.

Almost immediately Airu was showered by uninterrupted interracial imagery of hung white men having their way with what seemed to be any Asian girl they wanted; Idols, actors, and even parliamentary figures. Almost all of them had Japanese husbands, but Airu didn’t think any of these photos were faked. Airu was disgusted with the deplorable content, but even more so with himself, as another orgasm wracked his brain. A picture of Prime Minister Yuna Hiko happily licking a huge load of cum off her tits while her white lover pressed his massive cock head into her cheek. Airu couldn’t help but keep cuming to these images. 

The heat got even worse when he found the “Gook Male” section of the site. More Japanese men than Airu could count, begging for white men to “rate their holes”. Airu couldn’t believe these men were calling themselves sissy, gook, piggy, loser, and slaves all to curry the favor of white men on this forum. Yet as he absorbed all the images of these pathetic Japs all scrounging for any white cocks, they could Airu noticed a resounding theme of anal penetration, but Airu himself could never do that… again. 

It was disgusting fingering your own ass to cum while looking at pictures of fat white dongs, the bathroom incident didn’t count…. however, xWhite_Pussy_Boyx<3’s video of his anal only masturbation session to a picture of a white stud was very convincing, though Airu already licking his fingers for lube. So Airu bit down on his lip as he inserted his index finger into his tight asshole and to his surprise, it felt great! Airu almost immediately stuck another finger into his needy hole and began fingering himself to all the images of gook boy-pussy getting stuffed he couldn’t get enough of it. 

Airu even began noticing that some of the sissies were notable public figures. Dressed out of their normal formal dresses in slutty parodies of their workwear. Whether they be inventors, politicians, or actors all these sissy boys were whoring themselves out for the white men on the server who each had to be pic confirmed to grant them status above the Asian members. 

Airu was nearing another climax as he found a video of his twinky mayor being fucked in front of his wife, but then he was blocked by a pop up that spoke out to him in a happy female voice; 

Hello sir we regret to inform you that your daily allotment for anonymous viewing has expired, but Bleached world would like to offer you a membership right now. Our AI can even make you a profile, all you need to do is say yes to the following questions; 

“Are you a Japanese male” 

“Yes” 

“Are you above 18” 

“Yes, I just had my birthday” 

“Do you like big white cocks” 

“Yes, yes, yes!!” 

“Do you consent to the use of your full name location and viewer history to be viewed by premium… 

“Yes I don’t care, just take me back to the dicks!!”

“Thank you for your cooperation Airu you may resume your viewing experience.” 

Airu’s experience improved with his membership being able to access any video or picture on the site he wanted, as well as comment and subscribe to his favorite smut producers. Airu at one point might have wondered why no one talked about this site before, but his brain was too fried for complex thinking. 

Orgasm after orgasm shook Airu to his very core and each one was completely hands-free due to his new anal fingering technique, involving pressing hard against his P-spot with 3 fingers; truly Airu is an effective masturbator. 

Yet Airu couldn’t cum all the time, in between orgasm he browsed the more casual parts of the site looking at cock comparison pics of hung white guys side by side with tiny Asian cocks, some of the white guys must have been over a foot long and most of the Asian guys weren’t bigger than 2-inch nubs. For some reason, this fueled Airu’s frenzied viewing until he got to one post. He saw a cock that looked a lot like Jack’s pillar with a story attached; 

“Hey Bleached World users, there is a Japanese boy at my school who I have taken a liking to, but I think he despises me. My dad just told me to break him in like the other girls and he’ll come around, but my Mom says Jap boys are sensitive and require a gentle touch. I am pretty sure he despises me, what should I do?” 

Airu pondered for a moment imagining it was actually Jack who took a liking to him and for some reason this pushed Airu into overdrive. Jack, the boy who spent the last year slapping his ass after each gym class, who lorded his sluts over all the boys and who humiliated him on the bus in front of all the other boys wanted him. Had done it all just to get his attention on his dads' advice, because that is just how gooks like it. This thought sent Airu’s fingering into overdrive. His poor virgin ass getting stretched and penetrated deeper than he ever knew. Sending Airu him into a haze where he couldn’t think of anything else, but Jack’s fat white dick nutting all over his skinny sissy body. Airu was on cloud 9 until he heard the voice of Jenny, “Airu I am so happy to see you have started to grow up.” 

Airu turned around from his computer chair to see Jenny standing behind him, wearing a tight white shirt, panties, and an apron. Airu’s started sputtering, “Jen...I um, Jenny it’s not what you think I am, wait what are you doing in my room? It is the middle of the night.” 

Jenny giggled, her voice robotic and giddy, “You’re so silly Airu you must have squirted so hard it scrambled your brain. It is 7:30 in the morning I came up to get you when you didn’t come down for breakfast.” 

“Jenny just get out and forget this ever, agghhhhh!!” Airu cock twitched again as a poorly timed orgasm shook him. 

“Oh, don’t worry Airu I will call your school to give you the day off. Now then just sit back, relax, and let Jenny show you exactly what you need hehe.” All Airu could hear was Jenny’s giggles as his exhaustion overtook him, causing him to pass out in a post-orgasm bliss.


	5. Asian Puberty

Chapter 5  
Airu awoke on the couch in his living room, bound in what appeared to be leather cuffs; that kept his arms behind his back and his ass firmly on the couch. Though these bindings were a secondary concern to his completely butt naked body. Airu felt different, but couldn’t quite tell why. As Airu became more panicked he started noticing more about the living room. The big screen T.V dominating the room seemed to have a video playing, but it paused as he glanced over and the remote was nowhere in sight. Ariu tried looking for a way out of his new leather confines, but no avenue for escape seemed available. Soon panic set in. Airu’s thoughts were becoming more and more desperate; I need to escape, I don’t want to know what Jenny has planned for me, I-I need to...

Airu started struggling against his bindings, trying desperately to break free, but the reality of being an Asian sissy rather than a white male action hero hit fast; his seconds of flopping on the couch ended with a whimper. Airu’s struggling session only harmed him. Creating some welts on his delicate wrists, but not a mark on the black leather cuffs, his feminine Asian body may be cute but it wasn’t strong.

“Such a sleepy boy, I was getting worried you'll never wake up.” Airu started feeling a cold hand on his shoulder and looked back at Jenny giving him a warm smile. Jenny was wearing her maid outfit. A french maid design, but the skirt was short enough that Airu could get a look at her panties.

“I was worried you would just sleep the day away Airu, after pumping your little clitty all night to pics of hung white men, you lewd boy.” Airu looked down ashamed of what a degrading masturbation session he just experienced, getting a full view of his limp cock and naked body spreadeagled for Jenny, which helped none with the shame.

Airu felt terrible and figured his current situation must be a punishment for his terrible behavior last night, and secretly hoped Jenny would just forgive his bad behavior. So Airu turned his head back and did what he did best, mewling to his superiors, “Jenny I promise I won’t look at naked white men or touch myself to them again. I’m a good boy, and I’ll never look at such immoral things ever again. I promise just please don’t punish me!!”

Jenny, usually so sympathetic to Airu, started laughing at his pathetic pleading. A malicious smile crept across her face and her tone became sterner as she laughed, “Hehe Airu don’t be silly, you’re not being punished.”

Airu was dead silent for a moment as Jenny’s giggling died down, looking deep into her synthetic eyes. Airu felt relieved, but confused, “But why am I tied up then? And why..”

“Shhhh, Airu all your questions will be answered soon; in fact, you have already answered a few of them last night.” Airu blushed as the hand on his shoulder started stroking his cheek, but didn’t attempt to interrupt Jenny as she continued, “It's a confusing time in an Asian boy’s life. This is especially true for a silly little boy like you, but don’t worry old Jenny has requested an instructional council video. Which should answer most of your questions about all these strange new feelings you’re experiencing under your panties.”

Airu was about to open his mouth, but Jenny continued in a sterner tone, “Maybe you’ve forgotten Airu, but I’m not just here to mother you. I’m a training robot to help make sure you grow upright, and the video is mandatory so no leaving or complaining while watching, okay?” Airu just looked down and whimpered like a baby while nodding.

Jenny pulled a remote from her apron pocket and un-paused the video, “Good gir..er I mean boy. Now keep your eyes on the screen and relax while I go make a few more preparations.”

Airu meekly continued nodding as Jenny left the room humming, a sound blended into the bubblegum pop of the video. The melody was familiar to Airu, somehow? It took him a moment to realize it was Hatsugi-senpai’s instrumentals from one of her love songs, “Proper Japanese Loving” if he wasn’t mistaken, but why would she be in a council informative video? This question puzzled Airu for a whole 5 seconds before the video shifted from a bright colorful zoom-in of Japan, right into a hotel room where Hatsugi-senpai was being stuffed by 3 hung white men. Airu’s eyes widened and his cock twitched, as his mind was transported right back to last night. Airu was still telling himself it must be photoshop, but the realism….

Hasugi wasn’t wearing a thing aside from a pair of cat ears Airu had seen her wear during shows. Her long black hair pooled around her shoulders swinging back and forth as her lips sucked on the fat white cock in front of her before bobbing back onto the second white cock.  
Though the dick sucking was only secondary to Hatsugi’s large belly, she appeared 7 or 8 months pregnant with twins at least. Her once modest C-cups must have engorged to massive E-cups, Airu’s petite idol looked like a big fat sow. Her areolas becoming pink and large; her nipples hard leaking milk down the underside of her tits and her bulging pregnant belly. Airu noticed a new tattoo covering Hatsugi’s equally new outie belly button. It was difficult to make out, but he was presented with a large red heart tattoo, surrounded by intertwining lace with a big white “Q” in the center. He didn’t know the tattoo’s meaning, but it was familiar from Bleached World.

“How could Hatsugi, get such a provocative tattoo and be doing something so lewd… But it looks like she is enjoying herself? How could Hatsugi be such a slut?” Airu muttered to himself trying to find a reason that the video could be false.  
However, no reason came… Yet Airu stayed firm on his beliefs that his pure, angelic, childhood idol Hatsugi-senpai, wouldn’t fall so far from grace. Hatsugi was even shy getting kisses from her husband and never announced they were having a baby. So there was no way she would be enjoying deep throating such massive, musky white cocks; especially if she was pregnant.

Hatsugi looked directly into the camera, virtually locking eyes with a sheepish Airu who had trouble keeping eye contact. His natural submissive tendencies taking over as the sissy kept one eye looking away and the other looking at Hatsugi’s devoted dick sucking display, but his gaze would occasionally wander down to the tattoo. It radiated a feeling of sexual slavery that Airu didn’t consciously understand.

Yet Airu’s sheepish nature was being overwhelmed by his curiosity. Soon his eyes were glued to the fat white cocks. His mind unconsciously taking notes on how to spit-shine a white dick properly, and the fact that her tits squirted milk harder whenever the males got rough. His little cock was shaking to the beat and his hips were bouncing in rhythm with Hatsugi’s sweaty, out of breath thrusting. Hatsugi’s depravity was infectious, and Airu’s imagination was running wild. At first, Airu imaged he was pumping Hasugi’s face with his “big” 3-inch dick. However, Airu’s mind slowly evolved into imagining his hips hopping up and down on Jack’s cock….

Airu was beginning to believe this obsession with big white cocks was never going to go away. That horribly natural feeling that radiated out from his clitty whenever he saw a big white cock….

Whenever he thought of Jack’s big white cock. Airu just wanted to be a good, wholesome boy, why couldn’t white cock go away and stop making him feel this way? Just as Airu felt his tears well up in his eyes he heard Hatsugi-senpai speak and he hoped that Hatsugi-sempai’s words would ease his confused mind.

Hatsugi just finished working her mouth down to the base of the cock in her mouth, her throat rhythmically bulging. Hatsugi’s big blue eyes turned over to look at the camera and refocus as she gaspingly started breathing again; her mouth free of thick musky white dick. “Gak* Gak* ahhhhnnn. Hello young people and welcome to the most fascinating time of your life, you have braved the trials of childhood and now you are reaching Asian puberty.”

“Don’t stare at the camera too long you dumb jap pig.” One of the white men cockslapped Hatsugi, causing her persona to shatter and leaving a slap mark on her face. The long musky white cock awakened her true self, causing Hatsugi to squeal like a pig.

“Oink Oiiiinnnkkk! Piggy is sorry sir, let piggy give you a handjob as an apology pweese?” Hatsugi begged still gyrating her hips on the man’s cock as she kissed the tip of the man who just cock-slapped her and started lactating harder at the abuse.  
Airu was flabbergasted, this woman’s voice finally shattered Airu’s mental gymnastics about this pregnant sex fiend not being his beloved childhood idol Hatsugi-sempai. The realization of what was happening, and his shamefully cum slick belly over it, penetrated through his cock haze, and tears ran down his face, Airu couldn’t contain the frustration he was feeling. Not just from seeing a beloved childhood idol be fucked like a pig, but from all the feelings and questions he had built up inside him. Airu felt like he would faint, but the words of Hatsugi still held sway over his mind from all those years of Jenny buying the albums and merch he begged for.

“Smooch! Sorry, sir for being a filthy Jap piggy Oink Oink! But I have to talk to the kids some more, they’re like stupid and confused, and I have to guide them down the right path!” Hatsugi giggled looking up into the stern-looking man’s eyes. She patiently waited for a response as he nodded to her.

“Oink oink thank you, sirs.” Hatsugi turned back to the camera.

“So kids, by now you’ve probably noticed some changes in your body, for instance when you see, smell, or especially when tasting white cocks your clit gets hard!” Hatsugi kissed the tips of both men, still stroking them as she continued, “Why, I remember when I was just like you, a student attending my last year of high school. I was confused and wrongly believed that Asian dick was all I wanted…” Hatsugi’s expression soured for a second before returning to her former giddy presentation.  
Hatsugi then gestured to the three hung white men standing beside her, “But I was soooo wrong. Yet when my cravings first started I fought them, like a dumb cunt I tried fucking Asian men exclusively, even got married, uhggggg.”   
Hatsugi made a disgusted face and scoffed, “It was a dumb idea…”

The video paused for a moment leaving a stunned Airu to stew in his thoughts; Was it all planned? All the food with those tasty pink pills, all the songs, his super cute wardrobe, his school, and Hatsugi-sempai... was it all part of the Council’s brainwashing procedures? Was it all to make Airu, as well as every other Asian a slave to white men? It couldn’t be true, it was too ridiculous to believe or consider, but it would explain all of the weird behavior, as well as Jack’s…

Yet Airu’s screen staring train of thought was interrupted by his maid bot silently sidling up to lock a metal chastity cage around Airu’s hard 3 inches, which was held in place with a ring around his balls. The fit was tight causing Airu to let out squawking groans as his cock was forcefully made limp. Airu’s little clitty forced to squirt out backed up precum from the pressure on the underside of his scrotum. Airu cried out, “Jenny what are you doing, let me out immediately you… maid!”

Jenny looked down giggling like a naughty schoolgirl, “Oh Airu don’t be silly this is all for your good.” Jenny tapped on her head continuing, “It’s all to help you grow into the best Asian “boy” you can be.”

“B-but I don’t want this!! W-what if I need to do something with down there, what will you…”

“Shhhhh, hush now Airu.” Jenny spoke softly rubbing his head and full balls, “Don’t worry your little head over cuming you’ll learn to do it with the cage on, but before we continue our little lecture I need to get your sister.”

Jenny got up and headed out of the room as Airu struggled again, pausing the video and leaving Airu to wallow in self-pity and concern; what did Jenny do to his sister? Airu feared the worse and wondered if he would become like one of the gook sissys on Bleached World? He could hardly stand these negative thoughts and it didn’t help that Jack’s thick white dick kept creeping back into his mind. Yet Airu wouldn’t have much time to process his new thoughts as Jenny entered, with his sister meekly following on a bright red leash...

“Say hi to your sister Airu; she has been going through soooo much these last few days. So I am expecting you to get along like good girls during today’s learning time.”

Airu looked back at his sister, the once-proud Asian girl was reduced to a miserable pet, clasping her thighs together to try hiding how hard she was leaking on them as some pretense of dignity. Hana’s hair once pure black now had bright blue highlights, her blue eyes were crossed with tongue hanging out, but her gaze focused on Airu when she saw him; a look of shame spread across her face, as she tried to close her agape mouth and was defeated by her panting; her struggling only further showed off her pouty light red lips. The collar around her neck was a tight red leather that almost seemed one size too small for her, and the leash attached to her neck swayed constantly due to Hana’s constant spasms. Hana’s hands were kept bound behind her leaving the girl no choice but to expose the rest of her body to her brother’s lewd stares.

Hana’s orgasm fueled twitching caused her D- cup tits to bounce and jiggle freely; her nipples hardening as she felt Airu’s gaze pour over her, and he tried to push down thoughts of how much better they’d look leaking milk. Not a single hair was left on her body even down to her crotch which was locked tightly in a metal chastity belt that resembled panties, but that didn’t seem to stop the constant flow of cunt juices that pooled down Hana’s legs staining the floor. His sister’s knees were wobbling under the sheer stress of her orgasmic torture, but somehow Hana managed to blurt out a few cohesive words.

“Huff* Huff* A-Airu I-I’m sowrryyyyyy!!” Hana’s apology was interrupted by the sound of liquid squirting against metal with force, a stream of cunt juices leaked out the sides of her cage, her eyes dilated, her knees buckled sending the girl toppling down to the floor. Jenny was vigilant however, in fact, she’d sooner be dismantled than let either of her kids be harmed, and caught Hana before she hurt herself.

“Wow Hana I turn up the vibe in your cunt 2 intensity levels and you just squirt like a fire hose. You remind me so much of your mother hehe.” Jenny laid Hana down beside Airu, letting her leash, as she turned to address the pair, “Alright kids I’ll give you both some time to catch up before we resume the film. I just need to get a few “instruments” to aid in your learning, couldn’t get handsy and carry them at the same time, be right back!” Jenny skipped away into the other room leaving the siblings to wallow in their shame and their juices together. But the usually socially awkward Airu was the first to break the silence

“H-H-Hana what h-happened to you?”

Hana turned her head taking deep breaths, “Huff* I-I’m sorry Airu I wanted to help, but I-ngghhhhh!” Another orgasm rocked his sister’s body causing her to stutter and moan. Airu understood his sister’s sexual torture, his night long masturbation session left him a similar look mess. Not unlike now….

Airu struggled meekly against his binds trying to help his sister in any way possible but failing to accomplish anything meaningful; again reminding him how weak and frail he was. Yet Hana forced herself through the bubbly pink awesome of her post-orgasm haziness and spoke instead of grind her hips.

“Airu…. I-I’m so useless… I-I saw Jenn-nggghhh I saw Jenny tying you up this morning, but when I tried to stop her-agghhhhhh!” Hana moaned, her legs shaking, but she persisted, “S-sh-she pushed me against the wall and raised the intensity of the device strapped to my cr-crotch.”

Hana paused before saying the next part, she appeared to be thinking about what might happen if she told her brother what happened. Yet Airu even in this state picked up on his sister’s distress. “H-Hana I know…” Ariu looked down for a moment, contemplating his words before continuing, “I love you sis and it pains me to see us like this, but…” A tear streamed down his sister’s face, “But I need you to not keep secrets from me. I want both of us to get out of this in one piece, okay?”  
Hana’s sniffles were drowned out by a moan, but she did respond, “O-okay Airu, but promise not to judge me too harshly.”

“I… I promise sis.”

“Jenny caught me browsing a site called Bleached World.” Hana’s face flushed red, “I was only browsing, but I spent all night looking at all the posts I could and when morning came I…”  
Airu just waited, a tired, concerned look across his face.

“I-I was caught by Jenny!” Tears flowed down Hana’s face as she blurted the next part, “SHE PUT ME IN THIS FUCKIGN STUPID BELT FOR 3 FUCKING DAYS AND I CAN-NNGGHHHHHHAGHH!!”

Hana’s eyes rolled up into her head, her tongue rolling back out of her mouth. Hana’s legs were too weak to move, but they still shook; squeezing together in a vain attempt to stop the unwanted, torturous pleasure.

Airu felt a thought bubbling up of how good she’d look writhing on cock, he suppressed it even as his caged cock twitched and leaked, but Airu couldn’t believe he fell low enough that his own sister’s lewd moans and thoughts disgusting as that could arouse him. Hana was breaking down; her soft pale skin was getting sweaty, her body resting limply as her moans became softer and more lust-filled.

When Hana finally finished cuming she was reduced to a panting pile of sweat and shame. The cushions beneath her stained with her dirty cunt juices, but Hana didn’t care, she was happy the ordeal was over, but couldn’t shake a yearning feeling she didn’t quite understand for something more than a vibing chastity device. Yet Hana’s brother Airu knew the feeling more intimately than his sister.

“Sis I…” Airu paused for a second unsure of how to properly comfort her, “ I know it seems, mmmmphhh-ahh b-bad, but we just need to resist and I’m sure we’ll me-manage, okay.” Airu looked into his sister’s eyes which were watering slightly, however his words seemed to reach her. Giving her pleasure soaked expression a hint of determination that they might make it through this entire ordeal.

“Al-alright Airu I’ll try not to give in. Jenny can’t k-keep us tied down forever right?”

Airu tried hiding his worry as he responded, “Of-f, c-course”, but Airu was struggling to think of reasons why his deranged maid-bot couldn’t keep this up forever. He wasn’t sure what would happen in truth, his entire world perception was tilted off its axis. Airu wasn’t even sure he knew himself anymore and to make matters worse his cock was getting harder and harder in its cage. Yet Airu's existential questions about his existence and his life would end up secondary concerns as Jenny skipped back into the room holding a box.

“Hey kids sorry to keep you waiting, but I needed to get some training toys for you.” Jenny cheered, placing the box on the coffee table quickly, opening it to reveal two skinny, long dildos at least 2 inches thick measuring at least 10 inches from the base and with a bulbous head.

“Now hold still kids while I insert your training dildos!” Jenny squatted down in front of Hana first, but before she inserted the dildo she chimed, “Well it looks like you both got all sweaty while watching Hatsugi-sempai, but your holes are still so tight! I’d better lube your dildo’s up first.”

Airu watched shocked as Jenny parted her android lips and took the entire dildo to the base down her throat, without even trying. Then after a brief moment pulled out the slick white dildo glazed with her synthetic spittle.

“There that should fit perfectly inside you, Hana.” All Hana did was groan as the fat dildo slid through a strategically placed hole in her chastity panties, then easily bottomed itself out in her cock needy asshole, causing her body to break down into another twitching fit. Then Jenny grabbed Airu’s long white dildo and gave it the same deepthroat lubing, but unlike Hana, Jenny made sure to keep eye contact with Airu as she slowly pulled out the soaking wet dildo from her tight synthetic throat.

“Jenny p-please don’t put that dildo in me I-I…” Airu was interrupted by Jenny giving him a quick slap on the ass. It wasn’t too hard but it made Airu shudder.

“Now Airu I don’t want to hear you complaining.” Jenny knelt in front of Airu’s thick bubble butt, “It is all for your benefit silly now loosen up.” Jenny easily shoved the dildo into Airu’s equally needy depths. He could feel his little cock try its best to and fail too hard in the cage. It’s tight confines kept Airu nice and limp as the long plastic cock probed deeper than his fingers ever could.

“Look at that little clitty trying to get hard!” Jenny pointed at his caged cock giggling, “See Airu I told you that you would love it.”

Jenny clapped her hands together and exhaled, “Alright teasing is over, now it’s time to start your lesson. I expect both of you to pay attention even when your minds go blank from orgasmic pleasure, or in your case Airu being denied orgasmic pleasure.”

Jenny skipped back to the kitchen, as the video un-paused and Hatsugi-sempai’s mewling once more filled the room.

“Eventually I was taught my proper place by a nice white man and I never looked back. Now I live out my days as a greedy gook cumpiggy and I’ve never been happier” she said, rubbing her belly as if to emphasize the point.

Hatsugi then deep throated one of the white men, burying her face into his crotch and making herself woozy from huffing cockstink instead of air again. While her fat ass slammed down on another of the fat white dicks in front of her making her out of breath. Airu and Hana both looked dumbly at their former idol, hardly processing the fact she was oinking and squealing like a pig, begging for more dick.

For another few minutes, Airu and Hana could do nothing, but sit back and drink up the insane sexual debauchery they were witnessing. Until the group began cuming, filling Hatsugi’s holes with thick white cum. The volume exceeding what she could properly take. The majority of the cum in her cunt leaking out onto the bed, coving the sheets in globs of their seed.

“Oink Oink, thank you so much for scraping-out my dirty gook hole and Hatsugi promises to serve you until you’re all empty, but the council told me to finish my last educational video.” Airu was speechless, what did she mean by, last educational video? Was Airu never going to need to learn from Hatsugi-sempai again? and Airu wasn’t even sure he wanted to anymore?

Hatsugi bowed to the group of white men or made her closest approximation with a beachball for a midsection, who all took a moment to rub off their cock filth in her long black hair. Tangling spit, sweat and cum all through her once clean hair, before hauling herself off the now filthy bed onto shaky legs.

“You have 10 minutes cunt, don’t keep us waiting too long.” One of the men sternly told her taking a moment to spit right on her face, but Hatsugi didn’t seem to mind. She just licked up the spit smiling like a dumb whore, “Oink, yes sir your cum piggy won’t keep you waiting too long.”

Hatsugi turned to the camera, her smile shifting from needy to malicious as her eyebrows straightened, “I almost forgot I have to give an educational lesson to you brats, but by now you should’ve noticed that you love white dick is growing about as fast as your tits.” Both Airu and Hana looked over to each other and blushed before shying away. “The porn you watch is becoming white only. With many of the girls and boys brandishing these white only queen tattoo’s.”  
Hatsugi smiled and sighed, “I remember when I earned my queen of hearts tattoo.” She looked down rubbing her fat bulging belly affectionately before turning back to the camera. “One day you might even earn a queen of hearts tattoo for yourself, or a jack of hearts tattoo if you’re a sissy Asian boy!”

Airu’s clitty twitch upon hearing Hatsugi’s sot piercing words. He would never want to get a permanent tattoo on his body those were for delinquents and harlots. Yet Airu kept thinking that the girls and sissy boys on Bleached world looked super cute…. But Airu wasn’t a sissy, right?

“Yet for some reason, the council tells me that without proper guidance you’ll fuck up, marry another gook, make yellow babies and start a happy family or something equally as stupid.” Hatsugi walked right up to the camera and smiled dumbly, flashing a peace sign on each side of her head, “But don’t worry Hatsugi -sempai is going to explain to you kids exactly why being a white only Jap piggy is the best!!” She cheered as she walked over to a closet in the corner of the room; the camera readjusted to focus on Hatsugi walking. Her fat pregnant belly jiggling as her cunt juices, milk, and cum-drenched skin leaked down her legs, causing her to leave a slimy trail crossing the hardwood floor.

“As I’ve said before I was a dumb gook once, I told myself I needed an Asian husband, but after I got married, life only got worse….” She began slowly turning the closet lock, “We were never happy with each other and we both felt there was a hole inside that wasn’t being filled, in my case quite literally,” Hatsugi slowly opened the closet door, “But living under council’s propaganda put more and more strain on our toxic way of thinking, until one day our minds broke and we finally accepted the truth.” The closet door opened to reveal a figure kneeling; obscured slightly by Hatsugi.

“Isn’t that right dear?” Hatsugi stepped out of the way to reveal a kneeling Asian sissy. He was wearing bright pink and white knee-high socks, a chastity cage; smaller than any cage Airu had ever seen, and a corset that propped up the sissy’s D-cup implants as the sissy oinked out a response; “Oink yes dear, big white dick is the ultimate aphrodisiac!” The sissy’s face came into full view. His short dyed pink hair covering one eye, his pillowy lips with a bright shade of pink lipstick coating them, and to top it all off his brown eyes wore a generous amount of white and pink mascara.

“Oh, but Makoto you don’t get to use my pussy anymore, how could big white cock be an aphrodisiac if your clitty doesn’t get hard anymore?” Hatsugi giggled at her own question looking down at her “husband” with a mocking gaze.  
“Oink, my piggy name is Maki honey you know that!!” Maki squealed“My mistake dear, tee-hee.”

“Oink Oink, don’t worry honey I love you anyway.” Maki stood up revealing the sissy was about a foot shorter than Hatsugi; clocking in at a whopping 4’10”. Yet his small stature didn’t deter his enthusiasm.  
“Though to answer your question honey I still do have sex.”

“But dear your clitty can’t get hard how do you have sex if you can’t get hard?” Hatsugi asked, with an infomercial tone of surprise.

“Tee-hee, you’re so forgetful, honey. You should know by now that Asian boys use their butts for sex and nothing else.” Maki bent over showing off his completely shaved massive bubble butt. The thing was huge and Maki was more than happy to shake it for the viewers, “If my dirty boy pussy wasn’t made for big white dicks then my butt wouldn’t be so big!”

Maki began swaying her hips twerking directly at the camera. His little caged clit shaking limply as he teased, “This mound of ass flesh is 100% natural; unlike my wife’s ass who needed to get enhancements, tee-hehe!”  
Hatsugi open-palmed slapped her husband’s big bubble butt causing it to shake and jiggle. “Owieeee, Hatsugi don’t be so meeaaaannn!!” Another slap came down on Maki’s fat bubble butt causing her to tremble from the impact. Then another slap and another slap, Hatsugi was punishing her husband’s butt hard, leaving red handprints on Miki’s pale skin before quickly slapping him with the other palm.

“Don’t get cocky bitch you should know my tight cunt beats your filthy boi-pussy any day of the week.” Maki fell to the ground rubbing her now red ass; Hitsugi must have spanked him over 20 times!

“Mmmm, I don’t know about that dear. Your loose cunt is no match for my pink pillowy lips and tight boy-pussy. I think you're just jealous!” Maki taunted sticking her tongue out at his wife before she pouted.  
“Hmph, remember your place micro dick.”

Maki slowly stood up and looked back to the three white men; who were laughing at the husband and wifes bickering. A smug smile crept across Maki’s face, “Weeeeell why don’t we let these nice white men decide who they want to use?”  
Maki reached into the closet and pulled out a pair of leather nose hooks attached to pink collars, “Remember we’re cum pigs honey so we better dress the part, right?”

Hatsugi’s expression softened, “ Of course dear, let us show these lovely white men just how hungry for cum we are!”

The couple both hooked their nose and put on the collars tight. Making sure there was enough tension to turn their cute little noses into filthy pig noses. Maki was the first to fall to her knees before the three white men. Her pouty pink lips making a kissy face, “Pwetty Pwease sirs, oink, can I kiss your lovely cowks, oink, oink?!”

One of the men just flopped his cock onto Maki’s face. It was still covered in spit and had the unmistakable scent of cum coating the tip. Maki moaned, “Thaaaaaank yooouusshs!!” Before kissing the man's dick with a passion he never showed his wife; even before his feminization. Maki made sure to slobber all over his cock before sucking; he wanted to coat him before deepthroating his cock like the dirty alley sissy he was. The other man found Maki was more than happy to stroke his thick white dick meat in preparation for his throat, but Hatsugi wasn’t about to let her dear husband steal the spotlight.

“Oink Oink, please don’t spare my mouth sirs. I am just a cum pig, after all, just fuck the last of my brain cells away.” Hatsugi hooked the sides of her mouth, her nostrils flaring as she gave the last man a good looking into her tight throat.   
“Pleashhh jusht ushe Meeee!!” And the man did, grabbing the back of her head and slamming his throbbing white cock meat directly into her gullet. Causing her throat to bulge obscenely, but it wasn’t enough for Hatsugi. She grabbed hold of the man Maki was slowly stroking and began pumping his slickened cock. Sucking back his thick white dick meat like her life depended on it; though neither of the two’s hands could fit around the man's cock.  
“Mphhh, h-honey let's finish off the odd one out together, okaaaaay?!” Maki placed her hand on top of his wife’s and gave her a pouty smile.

“That’s a great idea dear, I guess your cum brain hasn’t completely melted away!” Hatsugi fingers united with his giving the pair enough circumference to squeeze the middle man’s cock like a tight sloppy vice.  
Maki giggling pressed her pouty pink lips against the man’s dripping cock head. Her lips lovingly kissing the man’s throbbing head. Her fat bimbo lips parting to accommodate the man’s girth and his attention shifted back from his wife to what is actually important; deepthroating this man’s big white dick.

The pair were in sync and not just their stroking, but their heads bobbed down on their respective man in unisense; it would’ve been a romantic sight if not for the foot-long white dicks currently stretching out their throats. Yet the pair didn’t seem to mind the overt sexually humiliating nature of their relationship bonding. Quite the opposite, the pair were squealing in delight. The husband and wife served their three lovers with a gusto that only perverted cum piggies could show.  
Maki’s lips left trails of smeared pink lipstick all over her man’s cock as she sucked. Her chin was becoming covered in drool as her nostrils flared, oinking with each thrust down into the confines of her throat. Spending minutes at a time just kissing the base of the man’s cock, while the rest of his meat bulged the sissy’s throat like a toy.

Hatsugi was fairing about the same, her eyes rolling up into her head as her constant piggy moaning excited her man. Causing even harder thrusts into her sloppy confines, the slobber dripping down her chin was flowing even faster than Maki. Her mascara dripped down her cheeks as her lips puffed into a vacuum blowjob face. Her red lipstick smearing as she milked the man’s cum.

Though quickly it seemed like the couple’s work would be quickly rewarded as the men began cuming. Thick chunky pure white loads of cum shot into their mouths. Both Hatsugi and Maki were experts at gulping down thick loads, but even they couldn’t handle the sheer volume. The men’s loads leaked out their piggy noses, causing the couple to snort and oink harder. Then out the sides of their fat lips; the streams of cum dribbling down their chins.

Airu and Hana watched panting like bitches, ashamed to be so turned on by their childhood idol’s disgusting sexual display, but neither of them expected the depravity that came next. As soon as both men finished dumping their loads the couple dived down to the floor sucking up the thick lumpy cum puddle that the third man produced. Without even needing to be ordered, the happy couple pressed their fat piggy lips against the floor, oinking happily as they greedily devoured their slop.  
Maki hardly lifted her lips from the hardwood floor, only sparing a moment to thank her lovers, “Oink oooooink! Thanshs sirsh, oink oink!!” Before pressing her face back into the spilled cum puddle.

Hatsugi managed to stay a bit more composed as she lifted her head, “Thank you for your delicious white cum sirs.” Said Hatsugi, with a layer of cum coating her face. She snorted up the load covering her hooked pig nose causing her to go cross-eyed before continuing, “M-my sissy piggy hubby and I are happy to serve you, oink. It gives our pathetic Jap lives meaning to be your loving piggy slaves, oink oink!!” Hatsugi paused and looked back over to the camera, “But please wait a moment while I finish talking to these brats.”

Hatsugi smiled that same malicious smile that gave Airu shivers earlier, “I hope my little demonstration convinced you, kids! There is no way to avoid becoming a white cock cum piggy.” Hatsugi looked back to her husband who was still slurping up cum behind her. “My sissy husband and I love being white only and soon you will too, because even if this video failed to inject some sense into your dumb Jap brains…” Hatsugi leaned over and kissed the cock tip of one of the white men before bending over to expose her gaping cunt and asshole, “A white man will surely come around and pound away those final pesky thoughts of resistance. Then once that day comes maybe your maid bot will let you see part 2 of this video.” Hatsugi looked back over to the trio of white men who were smirking and laughing at the pathetic display.

“Now please my white gods, pound my dirty Japanese holes until I can think of nothing else but your filthy white dicks!!”

The video then cut to black, and a robotic feminine voice began reading the following message; “This informative message has been brought to you by the council. We hope you have enjoyed learning with your favorite idols and we look forward to you ordering more videos. Just ask your designated maid bot if you have any questions.”

A short pause occurred before Hatsugi’s instrumental started up again. The robotic voice giving one last final parting message; “Educational videos exactly like this are possible due to loyal citizens just like you. Your council thanks you for your continued loyalty and as always we exist to serve your best interests.”

The screen cut to a white background as the credits rolled, Airu wasn’t sure what to even say at this point and his feelings were a jumbled mess. His thoughts plagued by shame, but the ever-present desire to cum. Throughout that entire video, Airu’s p-spot was being rubbed by the massive white dildo currently stretching his asshole. Airu felt the constant dribble of pre-cum as his tiny Asian cock fought helplessly against his cage, but never once did he reach orgasm. However, Airu’s sister had a much easier time….

Airu was sure that his sister wasn’t even paying attention at the end. She just started shaking and trembling during the midpoint and climax of the film. Hana’s eyes rolled back into her head and her legs trembled as a constant stream of sexual fluids leaked out from the tight confines of her chastity belt. Down to the base of the dildo in her ass being coated in Hana’s cunt juices. Airu felt terrible for his sister’s condition, but his bindings prevented him from interfering.

Then without another word from Airu, Hana screamed, “Agghhhh!!” Shooting the big white dildo out of her ass and across the room. Airu watched in horror as her tight anal confines shot the dildo hard enough to shatter a potted plant in the corner of the room.

“H-Hana are you, nghh o-okay?” Moaned Airu, but received no answer. His sister was passed out in a puddle of her own making; Airu could even feel the seat next to him getting wetter the longer he sat.  
“Wowie, Hana sure cums hard! Then again she has been getting teased for the past 8 hours straight, sooooo I guess we can’t blame your sister for having a mind-melting orgasm.” Airu looked back to see Jenny walking in front of both of them.  
“And I see my little boy hasn’t cum once? Hmmm how strange, my calculations stated that both of you should have cummed your brains out.” Jenny kneeled over and flicked Airu’s cock causing him to moan, “But you’re just leaking pre-cum. I wonder what…”

Airu tried yelling, but all that came out was meek moans, “S-see I-I’m not just a sissy, I’m a man!”

“Oh my, I didn’t think you had the strength left in you to raise your voice Airu.” Jenny shook her head, “But it seems like you didn’t learn a thing from the video, which disappoints me greatly.”

“Y-yes just because Maki and Hatsugi are pigs doesn’t mean we are, nnnngghhhhh!” Airu’s defiance was interrupted by another jolt of pleasure that shook his now limp clitty, but it didn’t deter him. “Ahhhgg, It huff*, it doesn’t mean we are pigs. I wanna live my life with Izuku and I w-won-nggghh!” Airu huffed and pouted his cheeks, trying to look fierce but failing miserably. His wide eyes and feminine features only made him look like a pouty little girl as he spouted, “I won’t let you get in the way of my relationship with Izuku and there isn’t anything that could change that!!”

Airu’s lips pouted as he stared into Jenny’s eyes. Yet the maid bot only seemed amused by his assertion, responding “Oh and there is no other person you might like? Not even a certain white boy you have mentioned before?”

Airu’s face went bright red as he looked down, he could feel his sphincter clenched when he thought about Jack. His thick white dick shooting out his musky manly loads. The taste filling his mouth as Airu lapped up his cum, mmmmph. Airu never did cum harder than he did watch….

“Oh, I think I hit the nail on the head.” Jenny giggled, “There is a certain white boy you like isn’t there?”

“N-noooo!” Airu looked away from Jenny, “There is no other person I like..” His voice trailed off as Airu began to feel unsure about his earlier proclamation.

“Well if that is how you feel Airu.” Jenny leaned in smiling at Airu, “Then the Council or I won’t ever get in the way of your future with Izuku. You can be high-school sweethearts, get married, and all that other boring stuff..”  
Airu’s blush faded as his expression turned hopeful, “R-really you won’t do this again to me or Hana?”

Jenny smiled and nodded, “Yup, you won’t have to deal with any other training programs, buuuuuut..”

Airu’s building hope plummeted when he heard that “but”. What horrible torture would he and his sister have to endure to be free from the Council’s grip?

“You both will have to last an entire day locked up, no cuming and no sex. I’m sure you and Izuku can stay celibate for a day right?” Jenny patted his head, giving Airu a warm smile.

Airu wasn’t sure what to make of Jenny’s deal, he did feel uncomfortable in his new metal cage, but a day without orgasm didn’t seem too bad. “Alright Jenny, but after one day this cage is coming off…. okay?”  
“Tee-hee-hee, you’re such a cutie Airu and yes you’ll be free after one day starting tomorrow.” Airu let go a sigh of relief, he felt like he had a chance to beat his shameful feelings, but he wanted one last thing first. “Jenny, can you let me out of my binds? I am tired and I can’t fulfill your bargain bound here.”

“Of course Airu, but first..” Jenny grabbed hold of the base of the dildo in Airu’s ass.

“No, Jenyy don-ngggghhhaaggghhh!!”

Airu had almost gotten used to the dildo pressing against his lower intestine, and he might have been fine if Jenny gently pulled it out. However, Jenny ripped the dildo out of Airu like a ripcord, and just like that Airu was back on the edge of orgasm. His ass gaping, back arching as his cock immediately hardened as much as possible in its tight pink cage.

“Fush-kkgghhh, sh-nggghh, agghhhg!!” Airu’s last conscious words were as a string of profanities mixed with screaming. The last of his strength being completely consumed by Jenny edging him so close to orgasm, but not granting him the sweet release he craved. Airu clenched his teeth and rolled his eyes back into his head; as his p-spot throbbed from the speedy rubbing, it just endured.

Yet as quickly as the edge happened, it ended with Airu’s body going limp on the couch. The last thing he heard was Jenny saying, “Sleep tight my silly little sissy, hehe.”


	6. A New Day of School

Airu woke up early, still in a daze. His mind quickly returning to his forced sexual bliss. A very clear memory of cuming to BWC with his sister, mind hazy, and his body weak. Although the pleasure drunk haze of last night, and the hangover from it now, weren’t enough to keep memories of last night’s “education” from hitting. From atop his bed, he looked around the room with new eyes, noticing that every article of clothing, magazine, game, and music that littered it fit the description of conditioning him to be a “sissy gook”, just like Hatsugi-sempai said.

His favorite RPG “White Sword of the Light” starred an Asian boy who was destined to obtain the “power of his heart” to activate the brilliant white sword, and have weirdly long scenes polishing it, so the sword could shoot out beams of light that purified his enemies. He didn’t own even one pair of pants; the closest item he owned was a pair of short-shorts that couldn’t be fastened and showed off his soft tummy and panties, the top button was just for show “because fashion” or something stupid. Soon his music player picked up on his stress levels and started playing his favorite songs. The “Instant play on high stress” feature was convenient for when Airu had bad days, but now only increased his humiliation. He wondered why Hatsugi sang about drinking “milk” for daddy like a good girl since milk was supposed to come from girls, but Airu knew the answer now all too well.

However, when Airu felt the first dribble of wetness on his thigh and looked down to investigate, he realized that he couldn’t sit in his room listing the white male propaganda. Thanks to the forced sexual impotence of the cage, he hadn’t realized how excited his limp clitty was becoming until it began dribbling precum all over his pajamas. And if this carried on he would lose his bargain with Jenny before the day even started.

So step one was putting on some clothes. With some difficulty, he found a semi-clean pair of bright pink panties and pulled them up over his tight steel chastity cage. They were one of his last few clean pairs since the rest of his panties somehow got stained during his muddled masturbation session just one night ago.   
His cleanest school uniform wasn’t even clean from yesterday’s nonsense either but he’d just have to pull it on and pray nobody noticed the semen stains. How to use the washing machine was a mystery, from his POV clothes just disappeared into the basket and reappeared clean. And Airu couldn’t trust Jenny to help him. At least none of the clothes smelled too badly.

Yet even with the stains and the ever-present light fragrance of cum, Airu still thought he looked cute. Another piece of proof that showed him his crooked frame for masculinity. He couldn’t look at himself any longer, quickly grabbing his school bag he dragged his heels downstairs and went straight for the door.  
“Now hold on Airu, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Airu turned over to see Jenny beckoning him to the kitchen with her index finger.“I’m not hungry Jenny and besides, how can you expect me to eat after all you’ve shown me?” Airu pouted, puffing up his angry red cheeks. Looking up and away from Jenny scoffing at her silly offer.

Jenny shook her head, “Tisk, tisk, Airu you need to complete a day as normal for the deal to be valid.” Jenny pointed into the kitchen, “Now, sit down and eat your meal or else.”

Airu didn’t know what it was, maybe it was the stern fem-robotic voice or maybe it was the threat of losing the bargain, but he obeyed. Slouching his shoulders and dragging himself to the kitchen table, where Hana was already cleaning her plate.

“He-hey, big bro...” Her voice was soft and she averted his gaze; no wonder, after all, they experienced last night. Airu knew exactly how his sister felt and just gave her a knowing nod as he sat down.

“Now eat up Airu, you need to energize yourself through the day.” Jenny petted his head as she laid down a plate, “I made your favorite, scrambled eggs and bacon.”

Airu looked down at the meal pushing it slightly with his fork, as his sister stood up. As she passed Airu she whispered, “You can do this bro..” Before exiting, Airu heard the front door slam as he took his first bite.

His food was good, really good; Jenny knew just how to make his breakfast and Airu assumed an extra dose of pink pills until; “Oh and don’t worry Airu you’re food is hormone-free today.”

Airu looked over wide-eyed to Jenny who was washing dishes, she sighed, “Since you don’t want to feminize like the other boys, you shouldn’t need them anymore.”

Shocked Airu finished his meal, but he didn’t feel tingly like usual, maybe Jenny was playing fair? Jenny walked over and patted his head, “Now stop pouting you don’t want to be late for school, right good boy, hehe hehe.”

Airu didn’t dignify Jenny’s baby talk with a response, so he quickly scarfed down his breakfast before rushing out the door. He hurried, but when he got to the bus stop it was mostly empty with no sign of Hana. Airu assumed she had already left and like usually all the other Asian boys were either applying makeup or trying to look up the girl’s skirts. It wasn’t too hard for them since most of the girls opted for the 2-inch long mini-skirt uniforms or went for the leotard look.

He couldn’t bring himself to judge them, not today. His mind was so focused on what had transpired, his night of constant cum shots, his morning of anal play, and awaking to his society’s true face. Airu wondered what he would say to his classmates, did they already know, or were they just like he was; a clueless little boy? Airu didn’t even notice the bus arriving or Jack pushing pat him with his two little Asian sluts on each arm.

Airu just quietly stood away from them as always, looking at his feet processing his new woke perspective. He even saw the same heart tattoo’s printed on Koko and Seiko days ago. He didn’t know what they meant; always assuming they were just some ganguro fashion symbols. But now Airu knew the truth and couldn’t get that symbol out of his head.

“Hey Airu you seem even cuter than usual, are you getting dolled up for someone?” Jack teased to no visible reaction from Airu; who was still lost in thought.  
Jack narrowed his eyes, “Well, try not to mess your panties while I fill Koko up.” Jack pulled out his cock and Koko immediately knew what to do, hoping on her master’s fat white dick spreading her cheeks so his massive meat has easy access to her holes.

“Nhhgghh, th-thank you Jack, puh-please use your puppy slut!” The shameless pair ground their hips into one another. Jack’s thick cock stretching Koko open, while Seiko kissed Jack’s heavy nuts slowly coaxing his load out with her sister slut.

Though Jack’s balls were paramount, Seiko couldn’t help, but notice Airu’s diminished expression. She was surprised to see the ever defiant sissy slut not going off on a tangent about “public morals” or getting ultra shy. Instead, he seemed indifferent to her teasing and her master’s thrusting.

Though Airu’s opinion was always the odd one out, multiple Asian boys and girls were drinking in the sight, indulging in their base instincts and masturbating like animals to the meer sight of Jack’s debauchery. It was only when the bus stopped did Airu notice the scene, more than just a couple of passengers were lust drunk. Nearly half the bus stayed on as Jack got off.

Airu almost thought Jack gave him a concerned look, but Koko clung to Jack’s arm almost immediately; cutting off Airu’s view as he watched Jack’s load leak out behind her. The couple exited the bus with the other students who weren’t still recovering from post-orgasm exhaustion. Though Airu lingered for a different reason. He was still thinking about Jack. Airu had to be wrong about seeing any possible concern from him. Jack was nothing more than a simple brute and he deserved to be…

“Oh, Seiko what do you want I need to...mmmphh.” Seiko leaned in grabbing the back of Airu’s head, as her tongue slid past his lips dumping what Airu could immediately tell was Jack’s cum into his mouth. Swapping over a large load directly onto his tongue. Airu thought he was going to wretch, after all, Izuku was his girlfriend, and swallowing cum was sooo...mmmm.

Airu’s mind went blank, Jack’s load was so musky, salty, and super sweet. Airu knees buckled and he accepted every drop without an ounce of resistance. Shortly after sharing Jack’s spunk Izuku pulled her tongue out of his mouth. Strings of saliva and semen still connecting the pair as Seiko licked her lips clean. Swallowing what was left before striking Airu with a surprisingly soft glair.

Airu was trembling, this was the second most stimulating thing to happen to him this week, but before he could speak Seiko put her index finger on his lips, “I think I understand what you’re going through, and don’t worry I get it, but I hoped I helped you understand…” Her voice trailed off as she looked away from Airu’s stunned expression.

Seiko stepped off the bus, turning back to Airu, her normally smug look returning, “By the way you have soft lips it would be a shame if you let them go to waste.” And as soon as she rocked Airu’s world she disappeared, with a flutter of her skirt showing off the queen of hearts tattoo on her upper thigh before she blending back into the group of students.

Airu just stood there trembling, his new perspective felt secondary to the mind-melting feeling of swallowing Jack’s fresh. It was so creamy and the way it smoothly and slowly slid down his throat, was better than anything he ever tasted. Does Seiko also feel like this when swallowing Jack’s cum?   
Airu pondered what her words meant, but his train of thought was cut off by a sharp robotic voice, “STUDENTS PLEASE EXIT THE BUS OR BE SUBJECT TO DISCIPLINARY MEASURES!

Airu forcefully shook himself awake taking a few steps off the bus. A large group of students had gathered around the many wide thin glass screens that populated the school front. He almost forgot the results of the high school midterm exams were coming out today.   
Jenny’s stupid video must have messed up my internal clock, thought Airu moved up to the screen to view his place this year. Jack was a massive distraction this year….

But.

Airu was sure he still managed to keep top marks, he wasn’t just a cutie. Airu worked hard and soon his top scores would prove that he was 100 times better than… why was Jack ranked higher than him?!

Airu visibly shook in place; for years he consistently received top marks in arts, math, sciences, language, and history, but this year…  
Airu’s voice trembled, “Huh-how could I lose 3 of my top spots to him…” He came in second place to Jack in maths, sciences, and languages, and Jack himself was marked first in robotics, but 5th for cooking for some reason?

How could that big dumb jerk come in and steal his achievement? This was his last year and Jack had only arrived at his school this semester. Yet Airu was losing everything to that big, dumb hunky...mmmm. Airu started daydreaming his mind going back to the day he lapped Jack’s spunk off the floor like a disgusting slut. His mind mewling for moar, “Ouchie!” Airu shot his hands down to his crotch, instinctively covering himself. His little clitty strained against his cage, and it caused way more discomfort than yesterday.

Oche this fucking cage hurts, it’s a good thing I only need to wear it until the end of the day. Airu thought still lamenting over his lost pride (and lost gentle control) but realized he would be late for first-period math if he thought too much more about Jack.

-8:30 a.m-

So in typical Airu fashion, he skipped down the hallway taking care to dodge between the ever-growing mass of students that seem to edge themselves in the hallways without care. The old Airu might have stopped to scold them, but the new Airu had a mission and he couldn’t risk any more stimulating encounters. And math class was a guarantee to be the least stimulating; in terms of sexual excitement for Airu, but more importantly, there is a low chance of Airu being subjected to white male propaganda. At least Airu could avoid any more distractions from…. Why the fuck is Jack at the front of the class?

Airu’s heart beat faster and his mind raced; Oh no, oh no, oh no, why is this happening to me on the worst day of the year god save me please! Yet it appeared Airu’s prayers were ignored, as he slipped on his learning helmet the cool… er stupid voice of Jack filled his ear; “It seems like the TK-3 labeled W3ND7 or Mrs. Wendy is unavailable this morning.” Jack rubbed his temple exhaling, “I’m unsure why our “esteemed faculty” don’t just get another TK to take her place, but until they find a replacement I’ll be your student body substitute.”

Airu’s pupils dilated as he thought, fuck...

Airuslumped back in his seat as Jack announced, “So let us begin today is our first formal lesson about linear distributions relating to complex…” Jack’s voice alone was enough to edge Airu. He felt super sensitive and could feel all sorts of mixed feelings and strange ideas entered his head.

Oh no I can feel myself getting hard, why would I get hard he’s just talking about numbers. Stupid regular numbers, there normal, unlike Jacks’ cock size. Which is a much larger number than my own, fuck no I’m straight I have a girlfriend I want… dick, mmmmph.

Airu didn’t notice, but he was sucking on two of his fingers again, whatever Jack was saying didn’t matter. The pretty pictures coupled with Jack’s soft voice were so soothing to Airu he should just relax and suck on his fingers like a baby. Maybe he could pretend his fingers were Jack’s cock? Didn’t he want to be the best dick sucker he could ...

No, no, no I don’t want to do anything with Jack’s thick meaty dick, oh fuck I think I can see his bulge from my seat; can he see me? What would he think if he saw me sucking on my fingers like a baby? He’d lift my skirt and call me a caged sissy slut, but little does he know I can’t get him out of my head. Ahhhhhh, no, no, no it’s just the stupid propaganda getting to me I won’t lose I can’t give in!

-10:00 a.m-

The rest of Airu’s math class involved a lot of sucking, drooling, and self reminders at a rate of one per 5 minutes. Even as the class ended and everyone started to leave, Airu still found himself on the edge of orgasm. Despite his bests efforts, he was losing the battle for his masculinity. More and more of his pride slipped into the abyss replaced with hazy lust-filled thoughts that looked a lot like fat white dicks. However, Airu’s haze was broken up after he heard the next bell ring and he would need to hurry if he was to make it in time for gym class.

Airu arrived in the gymnasium, the head gym teacher Mrs. Tiff approached him with a much more jovial step than last time. And much like last time, Airu observed her closely. He was more experienced and could easily tell that the drops of white liquid dripping down her inner thighs were hot spunk. There was no doubt in Airu’s mind that his cute TK fembot teacher was taking fat white cum loads in her synthetic pussy and the mere thought embarrassed and aroused Airu. With each thick white drip that escaped from under her leotard edging him on a bit more. His little clit twitching in its cage and it only got worse when she finally stood in front of Airu. Her muscled robotic frame towered over Airu and gave him a generous whiff of the musky acrid scent of cum and it sent shivers up his spine, but Mrs. Tiff seemed non the wiser in her tone.

“What a good boy Airu you came to class on time today and great news.” Airu nodded slightly muttering, “Um what would that be mam?”

“Silly boy, did you already forget?” She reached out petting Airu on the head, “Your new cheer uniforms have arrived!”

Mrs. Tiff pulled out a tight red and blue striped tank top with the letters BW emboldened on the front. “We got a surprise sponsor from a big blogging sight Airu that uses these initials.” Tiff leaned over and whispered in his ear, “If you get the chance look them up they’re a huge sponsor of our sports teams, I’m sure you’ll love it.”  
Airu already knew about Bleached World and she was right Airu did love it. Airu chirped out a “Y-yes mam.” Before grabbing his new tank top and short skirt, luckily it was just big enough to cover his cock cage, but unfortunately due to the prior math class, his pink panties were ruined. Airu peeled back the pre-stained disgusting garb throwing it back into the locker while his classmates once more bickered over idol pornography.

With the various boys preoccupied with some pre fitness fapping, Airu took the opportunity to swipe a clean pair from one of the boys. He hoped that non of the lust-retarded boys would notice and like usual Airu was right. He quickly got dressed in his cheer uniform and was one of the first boys to arrive, standing at attention while his teachers handed out workout visors to the class. At least Airu wouldn’t be receiving mind-melting white cock only propaganda while in gym class. He might be able to lead his class to an upbeat J-pop groove and forget all about his current troubles.

Airu marched with the rest of his class to gym 2 where they were to cheer for a group of boys playing football, and the first thing Airu noticed was Jack; who had the nerve to wave at him all chummy. Fucking Jack thought Airu, with his short blond hair, his cute cheeks, and strong jaw and a visibly fat bulge that, mmmmmm.   
Airu bit down on the tip of his index finger as he watched Jack warm up with another Asian boy. He was so much larger than a warm-up partner, and Airu felt painfully jealous that he wasn’t the one who got to warm up with...

“Airu are you okay you have been staring off for a few minutes?”

Airu turned back to see one of his fellow students in a similar cheer outfit shaking his shoulder. “Ummm, yes of course just a bit of sleep.” Airu nodded quickly pathetically affirming he was fine, “Now everyone get ready, just follow my lead and move to the beat!”

The boys and girls began cheering, moving their pom-poms to the hyper beat that penetrated through their minds and sent shivers down their spins. Airu wondered why the music was so intense today and thought he might ask Mrs. Tiff what's wrong, but he felt like he couldn’t move out of place. The beat was keeping him here somehow, but despite his inability to resist this hypnotic song, he finally heard the lyrics. Line after line of heavy mind melting beats about white cock being his addiction poured into his mind.

Airu looked behind to see his fellow students getting swallowed by the flood of hypno-beats and shuddered. He thought he could muster up the strength to run away and hide somewhere, but he noticed Mrs. Tiff on the sidelines watching his cheer performance like a hawk. He could feel her gaze piercing him and Airu felt like he had no choice, but to continue.

Soon he noticed visible stains appearing in his classmate’s skirts, normally Airu might have judged them, but he knew what they were being subjected to and understood. The only thing he could do was be a good role model. So he just kept shaking his butt for the hard-working white players.

He worked his hips so hard during the practice he was even sure a few of the players stopped to gawk at him, he thought he saw Jack spare him a look, but he couldn’t stop now, even if his stolen panties were already ruined. Airu couldn’t help leaking, shaking his butt just felt too good.

Soon the entire dance began its climax climaxed as the song broke any illusion of being only suggestive lyrics and started degrading them, “Look at how strong they look; they easily beat the smaller Asian losers. Look at their muscles, and height, nothing like you.” Airu began to feel himself sweating as the voice continued, “It would be sooo easy for them to dominate you. Doesn’t it make you feel like a sissy bitch? Don’t you just want to cum?”

As soon as the cheer squad heard that awful word “cum” they all erupted into their panties, the girls squirting and the boys staining their skirts with watery loads. All collapsing in exhaustion as the players exited the field. The only one who managed to stay on his feet was Airu. Who continued to leak, his stain now becoming visible in his skirt. However, he didn’t have a full orgasm, for some reason he couldn’t. He was so close to spurting, but he found no release.

Mrs. Tiff quickly jogged over to him, “I see you managed to stay on your feet Airu, nothing like those one pump chumps your leading, right.”  
Airu huffed and puffed, wiping sweat off his brown. He regained as much composure as he could moaning, “Nhhaa-o-of course me-mam, but I really need to get changed I’m se-super sweaty.”

“Of course, good hustle sissy.” Mrs. Tiff gave Airu a heavy open palm slap on the butt, “And keep the uniform you might need it later, hehe.”  
Airu gave an awkward half-smile mustering up the best fake laugh he could as he rushed to the change rooms. Yet the pleasure of being edged on by the hypnosis remained. Airu couldn’t deny his feelings he was jealous of his classmates for getting to cum, but all he needed to do was last 4 more hours.

Again Ariu tried to quickly swipe a pair of panties, but this time none were to be found. Most of his classmates had already ruined their panties and were shamelessly indulging in some form of anal masturbation. Still reeling from their mindfucking, they didn’t care one bit about their cum-stained clothing.

Airu was so tempted to join, but he just thought; No you’re so close don’t give in. Izuku is waiting for you to beat your inner demons and become the best man you can be. Just ignore any mention of cocks and soon you’ll be free. Airu sighed deeply looking back at the change room full of quick shot masturbating sissy boys and resolved to ignore it all, as he made his way to the cafeteria.

-11:30 a.m-

Airu made his way to the cafeteria commando. His skirt was the last thin defense against being discovered as a pervert; not to mention losing the bet. Airu couldn’t risk any more leaking, this was his last chance to make it through the day. So during lunch, he put blinders on himself, making sure to avoid anything even mildly stimulating. He peered away from the maid uniformed students. Ignoring their obvious moans, the vibrating from under their skirt and the snide sexual remarks from the TK-2 cafeteria-bots, like;“Eat everything up so you can grow up to be big and strong, hehe.” or “Don’t be silly the students being punished as maids love their new jobs.” and “Buzzing? I don’t hear any buzzing must be your overactive imagination, aren’t you creative, teehee.”

Airu just ate back every morsel of food they gave him so he wouldn’t be stopped by any of the TK’s. Their outfits seemed to be even shorter today, taking the slutty french maid concept to the extremes. Their skirts were so short they gave whatever student that watched them bend over a generous look at their ample synthetic booties.

“Fuck why are they made to look like that,” Airu muttered making a b-line for the bathroom. Airu thought he could just hide in there and miss his afternoon art class. As he took route to the bathroom he started to come up with a plan.

Mrs. Kelly won’t mind if I miss just one class and I’ll just take out my phone and text Izuku that I’m feeling sick. It might be distasteful, but I’ll win my bet with Jenny and nothing will ever go wro…

SMACK*

Out of nowhere, Airu hit the back of another student, too self-absorbed to watch for other students entering the bathroom. He toppled back his bubble butt breaking his fall, but still hurting quite a lot. “Ow!” cried Airu rubbing his butt and scrambling to pick up his phone only to see Jack’s massive form towering over him.  
“Oh, it’s you.” Airu squeaked in response, remaining motionless like a mouse in front of a cat, hoping desperately Jack would magically forget he was quivering in front of him.

“Normally I might make fun of you for being so clumsy sissy…" Oh god, hear it comes Jacks going to fucking ruin me right here in the cafeteria with everyone watching and my life will be over and Izuku will hate me and I’ll live on the streets as a poor femboy prostitute that needs to suck dicks to surv...

“But are you feeling okay Airu?”

Airu looked up wide-eyed, “Wuh-what did you say?”

“Are you okay?” Jack repeated, “Normally you would be pouting or complaining about public morale, but today you have been oddly quiet.” Airu just sat stunned as Jack gently placed the back of his hand on Airu’s head, “Do you have a fever or Airu?”

The second Jack touched Airu’s forehead he came. The thickest shot of cum in his entire life collided with the underside of his skirt. His cage didn’t matter, the public space didn’t matter and his bet with Jenny didn’t matter. All that mattered to him was the warm satisfying feeling Jack’s touch gifted him. Airu grit his teeth, and went cross eyes as he fell to his back, his little clitty twitching it its confines as the flow of spunk quickly ended. And as the last drop left his clit Airu went limp, strength leaving his body fast. He could feel himself passing out and the last thing he remembered thinking was, “Only one touch…” Then darkness.


	7. A Honest Confession

-2:00 p.m-

Airu awoke a bit groggy, but mostly refreshed! Surprisingly cuming his pants in public voided him of a load of tension. He looked around stretching his arms; his hospital bed had a small table beside it and was surrounded by thick blue curtains, but Ariu was least concerned by his surroundings. His thoughts focused on his prior encounter. 

How could I cum so quickly, it was so humiliating and disgusting and it felt so…. goood. Why did he cum so quickly with Jack’s touch? It’s not like feeling his big strong hand on my head felt good or anything. It’s not like when I looked into his deep green eyes, I dreamed of him pounding my butt or anything of the sort, no…

Airu’s face went flush as he kept thinking about his quick cum filled encounter, pulling back the blankets, to reveal his dark pink hospital gown, that stopped at his upper thighs. It was so girly, maybe the nurse dressed him in it by mistake, but that must mean... 

Airu slid his fingers into a fresh pair of pink panties; they were rather tight and didn’t do much to hide his cage, but at least they were dry. Yet Airu didn’t dwell on the bright side for long and realized that the nurse and possibly Jack saw his tight metal cage. His face got even more flush as he pulled his sheet to the side and stepped out of his bed, knees a tad wobbly, but Airu quickly stabilized as he pulled back the curtains to reveal Jack chatting with the nurse bot. The Bot’s hair was fiery red, short, and cut off at the ears. She had a rather voluptuous body sporting tits to rival Mrs. Kelly. Her buttoned-up tight nurse outfit didn’t do much to hide anything, showing off all her synthetic curves and a little extra if she bent over.

“Look, our little trouper is finally awake.” The nurse came over to Airu patting him on the head like a puppy. Airu only puffed up his cheeks, clenching the edge of his gown. He didn’t want to look at Jack’s face and immediately averted his gaze.   
“You should thank Jack, he carried you all the way up from the cafeteria, all by himself.”

Airu’s face a bright red looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye, Jack’s face looked softer, sporting a cute half-smile instead of his usual mocking smirk. “Umm, yea thanks.” Muttered Airu still looking away.   
The Nurse Tk kept patting him, “Jack even came by to make sure you were doing okay.” She stood behind Ariu and whispered in his ear, “He was so concerned about you he didn’t even notice your leaky lower body.” Airu’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.   
Jack looked over, “Hey Airu are you sure you’re feeling better? Your face is completely flush again.” Airu quickly looked over face emotionless as he nodded over and over again, before turning away.   
The Nurse moved away from Airu strutting to the door, “It seems you’re right Jack. Airu might need to be monitored for a bit longer.”

The Nurse strutted past Jack to the door explaining “I just got a message; something about a kid running too fast with scissors.” She looked back giving the pair a wink, “So Jack please be a dear and watch our patient until I come back.”   
“Well, I don’t know I got..”

“Thank you Jack, you're such a good student!” Cheered the nurse-bot as she strutted out of the room, the automatic door closing quickly behind her. Leaving the pair alone in the nurse’s office.   
Jack scratched the back of his head looking away from the closed automatic door to Airu who was laying back down on the bed, “Soooo Airu..”

“Why did you bother carrying me here?” Airu quickly interrupted as he laid down on his side, turning away from Jack.

Jack scratched the back of his head, approaching the bed, “Well you hit your head pretty bad so I just did what was right.”

Airu pouted, “Hmph why bother? You’re always picking teasing me anyways, don’t think just because you helped me out once I’ll think any more of you.”

“Well, you’re always blushing whenever I teased you, I just assumed you were enjoying yourself.” Airu looked back at Jack, his cheeks puffing up angrily, “Now don’t look at me like that, you almost seem mad.”

Airu stood up on the bed balling his fists at his side, “I am mad!” Shouted Airu, “Just a few days ago you shot your, mmmm thick cum on my face!” Airu leaned over his pouting face in front of Jack’s, “I smelled like cum all morning. Plus, you called me all sorts of awful names that made me feel… well.” 

Airu turned away for a second, “Well it doesn’t matter how I felt because they were still very rude!” Turning back, he wagged his finger in Jack’s face. “Where do you get off acting like a sex fiend!” 

Jack turned away for a second, “But I was told…”

“Told what? That all us gook sissies love white cock so much that we watch you while you’re having threesomes in the bathrooms!” Airu covered his mouth, turning around his angered expression softening.

“Wait what did you say?”

“No-nothing forget it, but just tell me why you keep bullying me.” Airu started to tear up and a frenzied mix of emotions crashed through his mind, he was unsure if he was going to faint or cum again, but he was sure he needed to leave.   
Airu turned around to see a rather stunned-looking Jack as he hopped off the bed quickly saying, “Forget I said anything I’ll just get going and I’ll…

“Wait” Jack grabbed hold of Airu’s Arm which surprisingly didn’t cause him to cum, but it did make his heart flutter. Maybe he could humor Jack for a second, Airu though as he looked back to Jack.

“I-I’m sorry, but I was told that’s what Asian boys like.” Jack looked to the side and continued as Airu stared into Jack’s visible green eyes enticed by his kinder than usual words, “My dad told me to tease whatever Asian boy I found until they gave into “instincts” as he called it.”

Jack let go of Airu’s arm and gave him a half-smile, “It worked with Seiko and Koko, and most of the other students on the bus, but you seemed to just hate it so I’ll stop bothering you okay?”

Airu could swear he heard something in the back of his mind break. All this time Jack teased me for what? Because he liked me, called him a gook slut because that’s what he thought he liked it or something? Well, it’s not like the hoard of premature masturbators that surrounded him would’ve told him different….. Wait no fuck Jack he’s been nothing but a Jerk to me, he took my top spots, and now I’m going to tell him exactly what I think!”

Airu stared into Jack, his expression cold and straight-faced, and responded, “I think your cum tastes great.”

“Wait what?” Jack’s soft expression slipped to visible confusion as Airu stood in place a small u-smile on his face as he contemplated jumping out the window.

Oh god, that’s not what I meant to say, but it was true, thought Airu as he attempted to turn and run away. Full flight mode has been engaged, but his sloppy movements caused him to trip over himself. Falling onto his back to reveal his bright white panties that didn’t hide an inch of his cage.

“Oh-nonononononono!” Airu screamed, covering his shame with both hands.

“It’s not what you think, my maid put me in this cage!”

Jack Confusion intensified as his eyes narrowed, “Your maid?”

Airu, “Yes, she put me in chastity while watching a crazy propaganda video about Asian puberty and white cock. The video made me feel all sorts of strange things, but she only made me watch it after she caught me after a night of masturbating to hung white men on Bleached World. Which is your fault!” Airu pointed at Jack, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. 

“Wait, my fault?” 

Airu nodded quickly, “Yes your fault! If it wasn’t for all those months fucking your two gook sluts in public, stroking that fat dirty dick and fucking whatever robot, human or probably animal hoe in distance right in front of me, none of this would have happened! And I wouldn’t have been so easily corrupted into spending all night imagining that you posted a message looking for advice about how to seduce me on Bleached world!”

Airu finished his speech, panting like a bitch in heat trying to catch his breath. He looked up to see a surprised look on Jack’s face. His mouth was agape and Airu couldn’t help, but notice he looked a bit cute when surprised. Then Jack responded, “I did ask.”

“You what?”

“I did ask about you online, you didn’t act like any of the others. So, I got a bit worried when the propaganda video my maid-bot Jenifer showed me turned out to be wrong.”

Airu whipped the tears from his eyes, “Wait you watched the Asian puberty video too?”

Jack blushed, “Yea, about a month ago said it was for my own good. Some idol informed me that I needed to breed as much as possible. Jenifer even brought out Koko and Seiko for some fun, but I didn’t think many other students saw the video.”

Jack shrugged, “You’re the first person I’ve talked with this about.”

Jack looked down at Airu, “Though you really imagined me?”

Airu blushed, “Ye-yea, you’re always the first one I imagine, even when I watched the puberty video, I thought of...” Airu put his hands over his face squeaking, “Your cock, mmmm.”

“Well, you won’t have to imagine for any longer.” Jack unzipped his slacks and whipped out his massive half hard white cock, stunning Airu. Who was peaking at it through his delicate fingers.

It was so much thicker than he remembered, a monstrous hairy white dick as thick as his forearm and the smell alone made him start leaking into his panties.

“C-can I touch it?” Airu kneeled at Jack’s feet looking up.

Jack nodded and Airu wasted no time grabbing the Center of Jack’s cock. It was heavy and his fingers could hardly fit around his girth. Airu had to grab it with both hands to get a good grip, “It’s so big and hairy, do you have trouble walking when it gets hard!?”

Jack shrugged, “Not really, I usually just let Koko or Seiko suck me off when I get stiff in public.”

“Oh yea, how could I forget...” Airu's voice trailed off as he began to lightly stroke Jack’s girth causing his cock to quickly stiffen and twitch. The swollen pink tip was less than an inch from Airu’s face.   
“Sniff*, sniff*, mmmm..”Airu inhaled getting a hit of Jack’s sweat musk, he definitely hadn’t showered after gym class, but this didn’t deter Airu. “Jack, can I try putting it in my mouth?”

Airu looked up, his wide teary eyes made it impossible for Jack to say no, “Alright just be careful of your teeth.”

Airu nodded, gulping as he looked at Jack’s member. He’d come too far to quit now. So Airu mustered up his courage to give Jack’s throbbing cock head a kiss. As he stroked Jack’s meat, he felt it pulse and harden with each stroke, Airu almost felt bad that he couldn’t do more, until he heard Jack let a little moan slip. 

Airu felt reinvigorated by his old bully’s moan and tried to stuff more of Jack’s cock down his throat, he wanted to make him moan louder. Airu managed to suck back the tip and a bit of the shaft, as he pumped the remainder of Jack’s length with his small hands, squeezing and stroking as fast as he could. He could hear Jack’s soft moans getting more frequent and he didn’t want to disappoint. So, he hurried his pumps licking the tip randomly, but Airu made sure to lick as fast as he could. However, he was running out of air and Jack’s heavy musk was continually melting his mind. Airu wasn’t sure how long he could last.

“Swallow it all sissy!” Cried Jack as he grabbed the back of Airu’s hair pushing his hard cock tip inside Airu’s mouth, before blasting a hot load of thick white cum into his mouth. Airu’s cheeks bulged as the thick acrid cum filled his stomach; the stink staining his mind and his body early worked on swallowing as much spunk as it could. Airu wasn’t sure he could live without this tasty cum and hoped Jack would give him more.

“Ohhh, Airu you drank my load so fast. Do you have practice or something haha.” Teased Jack pulling out his still hard cock. It stained Airu’s tongue with its rich taste and Jack’s swollen cock head dragged out ropes of spit and spunk that still connected the two; even after Jack pulled out.

Airu panted cross-eyed and hazy, “I tried your cum once before so the taste, mmmmmm.” Airu scooped up the dribbles of left-over cum with his fingers, scarfing it down, before continuing, “The taste doesn’t surprise me.”

Airu looked up at a surprised Jack; his demeanor shifted back to a smug smirk. As he shoved Airu’s nose directly into his musky sack. Rubbing off some of his load into Airu’s hair and once more causing Airu to short circuit.

“Oh, really sissy, why don’t we both start being honest, okay?” Airu just twitched sniffing Jack’s sack as he continued, “I noticed someone in the stalls next to me a few days ago, but I thought I was seeing things.” Jack’s grip tightened behind Airu’s head, “Was it you gook?”

Airu was trembling, Jack’s stern masculine voice shook him harder than ever before. Maybe it was his musk that was filling his lungs and melting his heart or maybe it was a sign that his pride was finally dead, but…

“Yes, Jack!” Airu moaned kissing Jack’s heavy hairy nuts in between sentences, “I loved you filthy white cum so much I lapped it up like a hungry puppy off the bathroom floor!” Airu couldn’t contain himself, his clit trembled in its cage leaking pre-cum constantly, but this only edged Airu on.

“I thought of these big manly balls for days, their smell, their taste, and your cum, mmmm. I’m so happy I don’t need to imagine anymore, I’m so happy I get to, slurp* slurp* suck on your fat nuts.” Airu grabbed Jack’s thighs and pressed his face in more,

“Pwease donsht be mads!” Airu mewled, worshiping Jack’s cock like his life depended on it before Jack pulled Airu’s head out from his crotch. Airu responded by sticking his tongue out trying to get as many licks in as possible. Trying and failing to continue his worship.

“Such a naughty gook, keeping me waiting this long before you finally gave in.” Jack picked up Airu with one arm throwing him onto the bed.

“Ahhnngg!” Airu moaned as he landed, the first thing he saw was Jack’s imposing frame straddling over him. Jack’s cock tip pressed against his little package; Airu could feel it pulse, his breathing got heavier.   
“Now then gook I’m going to fuck you hard and Raw for each day you decided to be silly and not submit like a good girl, understand?”

Airu gulped feeling some leftover ropes of cum slide down his throat as Jack’s monster pressed against his ass. He squirmed, moaning “Yes, siiiiiiirrrrrr!”

Jack grabbed Airu’s slim soft thighs as he slammed down the first few inches of his cock into Airu’s ass. It hurt Airu for a moment, but quickly the rush of endorphins drowned his mind in pleasure as his little caged clit spurted out more pre-cum. His half-hard cock shaking in its confines, while Airu’s eyes went crossed; his back arching with another few inches of Jack’s meaty behemoth stretching out his asshole.

Airu felt like a bat was being shoved up his hole, but for some reason, his body took every inch. No, Airu knew the reason, he was an Asian male, born to take fat white dicks; it was built into his DNA and each inch Jack graced his filthy asshole, made him feel proud.

“Ahhgggg, please don’t stop Jack. Use my sissy asshole, it's yours now!” Jack pulled back his cock pulling out inch after inch distressing Airu, “Nooooo, please don’t pull oughaaaaaa!” Airu was cut off by Jack slamming back into his ass with full force his cock rutting to the base, Airu’s sissy hole easily accepting his new master’s length.

Jack looked down at Airu his face stern as Airu melted from the constant anal pounding. His stomach bulges as Jack continuously pounds the memory of his length into Airu’s boi-pussy. “You broke so easily sissy.” Jack grabbed hold of Airu’s caged package with one hand; fitting it nicely into his palm, “You’re leaking all over yourself like a bitch, anything to say?”

Airu felt the bulge on his belly, before looking up with a big dumb grin on his face, “Shut up and fuck me, white boy!” 

Jack smirked, grabbing Airu by the neck as he thrust balls deep into his loose asshole, Airu’s mind was on fire and Jack’s choking only made it worse. The constant anal pumping left Airu a drooling mess until finally Jack burst and a flood of cum flowed directly into Airu’s bowels.

The thick warm load, pushed Aiur over the edge, finally cuming shooting out a weak thin load of worthless gook cum all over his bulging belly as Jack finished depositing his superior load. Jack eventually pulled out and Airu could feel the warm spunk exit his asshole like a fountain pouring out the white sheets below as Jack rested his filthy slickened white dick over Airu’s limp cages cock. The pair still panting even after they finished cuming.

Jack was first to recover, reaching down to finger Airu’s gaping asshole with three fingers, “Wow Airu, you loosened up quickly. Are you sure you’ve never taken a dick before?”

Airu blushed and shied away, “Nh-no you are my first Jack, but every time I touched my asshole I imagined it was your cock.”

Jack immediately flipped Airu onto his belly, “Oh what a slutty boy, and here I thought you were a good boy Airu?”

Airu giggled, “Nope, I’m realizing I never was.” Airu spread his ass cheeks giving Jack a good look inside Airu’s cream-filled gaping hole, “Now please master I feel soooo empty without you fat white cock.”

Jack hot dogged his cock between Airu’s fat cheeks, the soft ass flesh encompassed Jack’s cock perfectly, “I don’t know Airu do you deserve more dick, haven’t you had enough?” Teased Jack, slapping Airu across the ass.

“Ahhggg, no master….” Airu paused wondering where all this submissive nastiness was coming from, there still might be a chance to fight back against Jack. Even return to his normal life, but the longer he looked at that white monster dick, the more he just wanted Jack to, “Fuck me like one of your cheap gook pets!” Airu squeezed his cheeks around Jack’s length giving him a sloppy but enthusiastic butt job. 

“I’ve been thinking only about you for days, thoughts of you and your dick make me cum harder than any Asian girl ever has.” Airu breathing got heavier as he paid before continuing, “Izuku, Jenny and Hatsugi-sempai, any stimulation I received from them isn’t a hundredth as powerful as feeling our hands on my head and your cock up my ass.”

Airu pushed his hips back angling Jack’s hard tip so it was just barely touching his gaping anal entrance, “So please make me your girl!” Airu looked back the side of his face pressed against the blankets, desperately panting waiting for Jack to validate his slutty little speech.

“Oh, Airu..” Jack reached down petting Airu’s head, sending shivers down the sissy’s spine, before pressing his head inside, “You were always a girl, you just needed to be reminded that’s all.”

Jack pressed his cock inch after inch back into Airu’s hole scraping his swollen prostate with every inch of his cock, “But don’t worry I’ll make sure to remind you for the rest of your life!”

Then with a masculinity shattering slam, Jack slammed his full weight down on Airu, causing the brain borking bitch to screech, “Yessshhhh Maaaaaasshter!” Before biting down on the blankets, his mind metaphorically being fucked out of his body, by his big dicked white bully turned master. Airu finally let go of who he thought he was, the boy died, but in his place, a cute sissy femboy rose and he wanted to make sure Jack’s masterful white dick was milked.

So Airu with what little might he had compared to Jack’s stretch clamped down his loose ass and gyrated his hips trying desperately to please his master and he thought he was doing well until Jack started to slow. His movements paused and Airu looked back moaning, “Master why did you stop, mmmpphhh.” 

Jack grabbed the side of Airu’s head and leaned in planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. Airu wasn’t expecting such an erotic gesture the soft lips pressed against his glossy pink ones combined with Jack’s length piledriving his prostate pushed Airu into a state of orgasmic bliss. His cock leaked drop after drop cuming over and over. Airu couldn’t tell if it was one long orgasm or multiple, but he didn’t care; Jack made him cum like a girl and he squealed like one as Jack dumped his second hot sticky load into his ass.

Airu realized why it all happened like this, the video games, cartoons, school, home, the robots, and his idols all had to make sure he was ready to milk these taste white behemoths because this is what he was born for. Not to produce art, marry Izuku, or be a man, but to be Jack’s cock warmer. And as Jack pulled away from his lips and sat back Airu’s new instincts told him exactly what to do.

Jack sat back on the bed and spread just enough for Airu to wriggle his way in between them lying down in front of his master. No, not his master but his god, as he eagerly licked up all the leftover spunk that coated Jack’s cock. His tongue slurped up glob after glob of Jack’s tasty spunk and he was rewarded with a head pat. Jack ran his fingers through his dark hair, filling Airu with contentment as he kissed Jack’s tip.

“Damn Airu you squeezed down on me hard, you might even be tighter than Koko.”

Airu pulled away from Jack’s tip and a small smile grew as he stroked, “Well what else am I to do for the wonderful white man that took my first kiss.” Airu leaked in kissing Jack’s throbbing cock head.   
“Oh, I thought you and Seiko must have done something considering your… closeness?”

Airu giggled, “Oh Jack don’t be silly, gook boys and girls don’t naturally hook up. They wait for a white man to help them along.” All of a sudden Airu’s expression lit up and he rushed to the stand beside his bed. Pulling out his phone before quickly typing in a message.

“Who could you possibly be messaging?” Questioned Jack, his cock still hardening.

Airu crawled back over kissing the underside of his cock, “Oh just my sister, she is super worried about me at the moment, but mmmmmm.” Airu paused and just continued licking under Jack’s cock.   
“Hey no talking with your mouth full, he.”

Airu pulled back grinning, “Of course master, but my sister still needs to be shown her proper place as you showed me.”

Airu put on his best wide-eyed puppy dog face, even put on the waterworks, “Won’t you please help her as you did for me?”

“Of course, sissy if she’s your family it is only natural that she’d need my help understanding her place.” Jack rubbed the side of Airu’s face, as Airu nuzzled back. Airu then moved up to Jack’s chest running his finger down his well-muscled torso, “Then maybe after you finish, we could play games?”

Jack shrugged, “Sure we can always play White Sword of Light 2, I just got my deluxe copy.” Airu jumped up, “Oh that’s my favorite game! But I’m surprised you like it since it is supposed to be sissy propaganda.”   
Jack shook his head, “Really because in my version I always played as a white guy pounding all kinds of girls. Cleo was my absolute favorite; her booty was massive.”

Airu raised an eyebrow, strange his helmet never gave him the option to switch from an Asian boy over to a white boy. “Oh, what is new in your version?”

“I got to romance and fuck the companions, I even asked Koko to hop on me for the extra lewd scene for the full VR experience.”

Airu pouted slightly, “I wish I got to romance the companions like that, they only ever kissed me on the head.” Airu reached down feeling Jack’s cock, “Then again, even virtual girls probably don’t want my tiny little clitty. So, it makes sense I couldn’t get the option no matter how hard I tried.”

Airu licked his lips, “But that doesn’t matter. What does matter is draining another fat load from those nuts before my sister arrives.” Airu bent over his hands and knees wiggling his bubble butt for Jack, as his cock fully re-hardened.   
“Oh, and what if your sister catches us?” Asked Jack coyly as he pressed his hands into Airu’s ass flesh.

Airu shrugged sticking out his tongue, “So what?”

Jack smiled pressing his cock in between Airu’s butt cheeks, “Good answer sissy.”


	8. Hana's Ultimatum

Hana’s school day had been a nightmare thanks to her maid bot, Jenny. For the past 6 hours without pause Jenny’s pussy had been constantly teased by an egg vibe pressing right under her clit, and the metal chastity belt made sure she couldn’t remove the vibe. For the past day, Hana had been a hazy-edged mess and it was only getting worse.

Case in point, her constant cunt drooling over her inner thigh distracted her from reading her brother’s messages. Eventually, she read Airu had collapsed in the cafeteria but all thoughts of going to him were blasted out of her head. As if on cue the vibe in her cunt increased tenfold. Forcing Hana torturously close to cuming for what felt like the billionth time, but still not letting her orgasm or calm down. Yet she still tried to orgasm and the horny had reached such levels it was making her act like a depraved pervert, running into a bathroom stall like a toilet slut. Stripping down to avoid accidentally ruining her uniform and preserve some dignity. She proceeded to caress pinch and twister her nipples to all manner of pain and pleasure combo’s hoping one would give her relief…

But none did.

Even anal fingering didn’t help. If anything she edged herself even faster while teasing her (mostly) virgin anus. Hana’s small slender hands clung to the pristine toilet tank. Her body’s spasms forced her to hang on for dear life or risk falling to the floor and alerting others to her presence. Despite the risk Hana continued, unable to help herself. Days worth of edging had ruined her resistance and forced her to the brink.  
“Nhhgggg!” Hana moaned, spreading her slender legs as a flood of vaginal juices flowed out of her cunt. Spilling out the sides of her chastity belt before dripping into the toilet bowl. Her tight stomach flexing inwards as her perky C-cups jiggled with each spasm caused by her unceasing torturous edging.

Hana’s long black hair was a complete mess, pooling on the tank behind her, strands messily covering her eyes, as she panted and moaned as quietly as she could. Her mouth hung open spilling drool from the corner, down onto her tits. I’m so glad that bitch bot Jenny can’t see me now, and what would Ariu think of me? Thought Jenny as her moans got louder, echoing in the bathroom. She was so desperate to cum and Hana knew it would only take a few more seconds and to…  
The vibe stopped abruptly and so did Hana’s thoughts. Moans replaced with screeched, “Nonononono!” Her face red with anger and exhaustion, but still she tried shoving her fingers past the chastity belt. However, it was no use, the sleek chrome padded chastity belt formed a near-perfect seal to her throbbing cunt.

“Fuck it’s not fair,” Hana whimpered, “I only went on Bleached World a few times and Jenny does this to me…whaaaa!”

Hana rubbed the edges of her chastity belt, probing for any mechanical weakness. Though the locking mechanism was internal and Hana couldn’t break it or any other part of the belt, without breaking a few of her bones. Hana wasn’t that desperate, or at least not that desperate yet, but now Hana’s mind (unburdened by intense pleasure) remembered her brother Airu collapsed. She should probably do something about that, and spending the next hour panting in the girls bathroom wasn’t super appealing to Hana now that she’d stopped thinking with her clit.

So she got dressed, sliding her white panties back over her chastity belt. She hoped they would keep her near-constant leaking at bay for enough time to get off the school grounds, but quickly she started leaking again. And with her uncontrollable cunt flow brought the realization that remaining unnoticed by the horny masses would be a bit difficult.

However the crowds in the hallways seemed preoccupied, and from the student’s various murmurs an accident had occurred. Hana pieced together that it involved a student and a pair of scissors? Hana didn’t hear much of the details, but apparently, the kid had been getting treatment from the nurse on the cafeteria table for hours. Poor kid thought Hana, but the scene guaranteed the hornier male students would be too preoccupied to notice her slight slimy trail or try to get her panty shots.  
I hope Airu is in better shape than the cafeteria kid, thought Hana. Even if Airu isn’t, at least he won’t lose the bet and become a pathetic beta boy like the other male students. Hana sighed as she entered the closest elevator, taking her up to the 3rd-floor nurse’s office. Her body shivered as the intensity of the vibes ever so slowly returned as her mind started clearing, but she was determined to get to her brother and together they’d get through this.

As Hana exited the elevator her phone buzzed and first try she answered a message from her least favourite appliance, Jenny. That overgrown toaster had sent her some “encouraging” words, reading “Honey I totally believe you can win our little bet but in case you don’t, what kind of queen of heart tattoo do you want?”

Hana narrowed her eyes as dozens of queen of heart tattoo pics were sent to her; all with distinct Qs’ in a variety of colorations and designs. Images of her time spent browsing Bleached World passed through her mind. All those days she woke up late because she fell asleep masturbating to all that delicious white boy pornography. She still remembered the first white cock she saw slumped over some school girl’s belly. It was a picture, but it was almost like it throbbed. Pulsating against the tiny girl’s stomach reaching basically up to her rib cage...

“Nhhggg!” Hana shook as vibe intensity raised another notch; returning to familiar levels of torturous stimulation. “Ny-No, I’m not!” Hana leaned over onto the lockers, she balled up her fist exclaiming “I’m not giving in and that’s final.” Hana’s voice trembled, but at least she recovered some resolve; which in hindsight didn’t do much. However, she did feel a tad better upon seeing the nurse’s office. I’m so close to being free, just a little longer, thought Hana as she turned the corner.  
Now I don’t have to… Wait, do I hear moaning?

Hana’s thoughts focused on the noise emanating from the nurse’s office. It sounded an awful lot like when some of the white boys snuck into the girls locker room after gym class; an act always reported but never punished. This made Hana cautious and she leaned onto the door only trying to open it slightly to get a peek at the source of the noise, but like divine punishment, her vibes intensity spiked. Hana thought she might be okay, she was mentally prepared, but her body was not.  
Knees buckled and in under ten seconds, Hana fell forward onto the floor of the nurse’s office. Making a loud slapping sound as her body fell flat onto the cool white tiles; while her cunt gushed from the sudden egg-vibe powered teasing.

Hana felt too embarrassed to move or speak, but she still uttered soft moans uncontrollably. She hoped whoever was moaning didn’t hear or see her fall, but that notion was dispelled by a semi-familiar voice.  
“Does your sister fall as much as you do Airu?”

Hana pulled her forehead off the ground, to see her classmate Jack. Whom she shared a morning cooking class with, but more concerning than that was what her brother was doing for him.

Airu was shamelessly polishing Jack’s fat white dick like a crazed animal. His hands were resting on Jack’s thighs, while his soft glossy lips were pressed firmly against the base of Jack’s manhood. His lips sealing the entire shaft in his tight bulging throat. Hana was awestruck by her brother’s disgusting performance. His gurgled moans and disgusting slurping echoed out a feeling of intense enjoyment from her once prudy brother. She was sure Airu thought Jack was no better than a mangy dog, but his throat bulge convinced her quickly that was not the case.

Jack sighed heavily as he leaned back onto the bed, “Oh, you must be Airu’s sister?” A smile crept across Jack’s face as he looked back down to Airu, “I can see the resemblance. You and your brother have the same ass, haha.” Airu looked up at Jack, his jaw straining against Jack’s massive meat, “Mmghhaagghh!”

Jack shook his head, still laughing, “Ha here let me help you, sissy.” And he pulled Airu’s head off his cock. Airu’s slender pouty lips still extended out into a duck face, trying to stay attached to Jack’s throbbing drool covered meat. Airu’s cock worship left dozens of spittle ropes. That dripped down off of Jack’s cock and bubbled out of Airu’s mouth as he exclaimed, “Seeeee I, huff* told you I could take it, huff* all now!”  
Airu rubbed Jack’s slickened cock against his face lovingly as Jack responded, “Good girl, you’ve gotten so much better at deepthroating,” Airu giggled as Jack continued, “Buuut you need to work on pulling my cock out of your throat. I could tell you got a bit stuck sissy.”

Airu kissed Jack’s slick cock tip, “Mmmmmm, true, true, but we can always keep practicing…” Airu was about to throat Jack's cock again, but Jack halted the thirsty femboy by grabbing the back of his head, “Sissy, didn't you want to say something to your sister?”

Airu peeled his lips off of Jack’s cock, “Oh yea, I totally forgot!” Airu stood up, “Thanks master, your fat white dick really scrambles my brain, mmmnnehh!” Airu stood and spun around to meet his sister’s shocked expression.  
Hana couldn’t believe what her brother had become; it was almost like he was a girl? His long slender legs, budding hips, and near-flawless ass looked more appropriate on a girl of her age. She also didn’t remember Airu walking with such an accent on his hips, he didn’t even seem to care his entire hairless puffy chest was on display, along with his little cock as he approached her; if you could call it a cock. All his tiny hairless micro cock could do was remind Hana that she didn’t have a sister. He was nothing compared to the white boys on Bleached World, or Jack for that matter.

“Sis you’re already drooling, but who could blame you,” Hana’s hand snapped up to wipe a drop of drool from the corner of her mouth. She looked at her drool covered fingers to verify her brother wasn’t lying, “N-no I…” Hana looked away, her shame was only made worse by the smug look on the pair’s faces.

Airu knelt beside her in hopes of easing his sister’s stupidity, “Sis we were super silly to think we could resist white dick, I mean just look!”

He spun around squeaking his heels on the tile, as he squatted next to Hana. Airu’s fat jiggly boy butt was mere inches from her face. “Look at this fat feminine ass! It’s a beautiful product of years of unknowingly prepping myself to be a white-only cock sleeve.”

Airu slapped his ass causing it to jiggle, “ It was just like the government video said, I’m a dumb gook.” Airu looked over to Jack, his face flush, “I just needed a strong white man and his cock to help me understand.” Airu moaned slightly, “And I’m soooo happy it was Jack to teach me my place.”

Airu grabbed hold of each of his ass cheeks, spreading them, “He did a really good job, just look!”

Hana looked on, jaw-dropping as she saw her brother’s gaping asshole. Small drops of cum leaking out as his boi-pussy trembled. She should have felt disgusted to see her brother’s broken boy hole, but instead, she felt jealous. Her dream was to settle down, become a fashion designer and marry a nice Japanese man, but...

It all seemed so insignificant beside such a sight of sexual savagery. Hana bit her lower lip as she stared up at Airu’s cream filled hole. Secretly wishing that a cock of such high caliber would finally push her over the edge, but Hana still had her sensibilities, right? Yet, Airu’s smug satisfied face made her question if her perceptions were even correct, but that would have to wait until after she proved that walking toaster wrong.

But just as Hana tried getting up she heard Airu moan, “Nhhgggaaa!” Followed by a large leaked jettison of cum from his gaping asshole. That fat acrid nut landed directly on Hana’s face and as Airu’s knees hit the floor he muttered, “Oooops, hehe. Couldn’t hold it all in...”

Hana’s body reacted immediately to the thick cum shot that covered her face. The load was so voluminous that some got into her mouth and as she tasted that disgusting, salty second-hand cum load. She received the strongest orgasm in her entire life. Her body shook and trembled, slapping against the floor. It was like jolts of lightning were being sent right up from her cunt. Directly to her weakened and already sleep-deprived brain.

Though just before Hana passed out she heard, “Sorry sis, but at least you got to cum, hehe.” and Jack taunt, “Is everyone in your family prone to fainting gook or just you and your sister?”

Hana was slowly stirred awake by a familiar slapping sound, but instead of feeling frustrated she felt refreshed until she remembered how she came… “Mmmm, damn.” Whispered Hana as she tried to pull herself up but quickly realized she was bound and not just in chastity. Her arms were bound in leather straps behind her back and she was leaning against the side of her living room sofa.

The thick blue carpeted floor was nice and soft but the constant slapping noise combined with intermittent moaning broke Hana’s calm. Making her curious and as she wormed around the side of the couch, peeking around the side she saw something delicious.

“Nygghhh, Jack fuck your bitch haardeerrr!”

Hana’s eyes glued to the image of her classmate Koko, getting her pussy stretched around Jack’s thick dick. She mounted Jack, her fat soft cheeks slamming down on his thighs with each twerk of her fat booty. Her lower back had a crimson red Queen of Hearts tattoo, a large fist-sized heart with a fanciful white Q in the center. The sides of the heart decorated by waves of white and Red. Then right below the tramp stamp was Koko’s filled asshole. A bright pink butt plug with a long scruffy dog tail attachment. Her movements were so frenzied the tail shook like an excited puppy and the plug seemed to bulge each time Jack’s cock was buried to the hilt; almost like it was about to pop out to make room for Jack’s girth.  
“Does your puppy’s pussy feel good master!?” Koko cried, her voice slurred and lust-filled, “Your fat white dick feels godly inside me, I...”

Jack slapped Kook’s ass cheek as she moved, causing her to yelp and move faster. “Nyyhhaaa, su-sorry sir.” Koko grabbed hold of the back of the couch her movements quickening the slapping getting louder and faster as she exclaimed, “I-I can’t live without your fat white dick bulging my belly massteer!”

Koko’s deep blue eyes rolled into an ahegao, “S-so pwease don’t stop using meeee!”

Jack grabbed Koko’s ass and started bucking his hips up into the quickly breaking Koko. His cock slaps into her depths echoed in the room, penetrating Hana’s ears and welling up deep seething jealousy. why wasn’t she the one being brutalized on Jack’s fat white cock, but she buried her feelings? Thinking it won’t be much longer until she’d have won her bet with Jenny then she’d be free to do… Hana wasn’t sure what she would do. The scene in front of her welled up so many new dangerous thoughts until she heard Koko squeal, “I’m cuummminggg!”

Hana fixated on the flesh slapping together, Koko’s tight pink cunt being spread to its limits, “Keep staying this tight and I won’t be able to stop, even if I want to.” Teased Jack as he pulled Koko in close. Wrapping his arms around her, keeping the lust-drunk puppy’s cunt glued to the base of his cock as his spunk erupted right into Koko’s womb bloating her belly. Hana felt her cunt shudder as the spunk spilled out of Koko’s cunt; the thick load oozing down Jack’s inner thighs. Koko reached down and felt her inflated cum belly.

Hana’s jealousy kept rising along with Koko’s body as Jack pulled her off his cock. A cum blob leaked out of her cunt along with a clear stream of nectar. Her body trembled as Jack laid her back down on the other side of the couch, staining the couch below the mostly incoherent cum-puppy.

“Aw puppy, you always get so sensitive after I’ve left you alone for more than a day.” Jack rubbed her slightly bloated cum-belly, Koko’s droopy eyes lit up and fixated on master as she meekly rubbed his hand, “Heehee, yes sir.” Her body becoming weaker as her eyes closed leaving Jack alone with Hana for a few seconds before a new girl slammed the living room door open, walking past Hana paying her little mind.

As she passed Hana immediately recognized one of the bombshells of senior year, Seiko Hitsugi. Hana hadn’t even talked to her once; her beautiful rounded face, long pooling black hair, pouty kissy lips and western features always had an intimidating look about them. That combined with the fact her father was a rich industrialist and her mother was apparently some famous idol made Hana shiver each time she saw the voluptuous girl strut down the hallways like she owned the place, but she seemed to soften after she met Jack in junior year. Plus her current look was anything but intimidating.

Seiko’s voluptuous naked body was on full display; except for a pair of cat ears placed on her head. Her long slender legs, lead up into toned thighs and a tight athletic ass, and just like Koko, Seiko’s ass had a butt plug animal tail combo. Except she wore a long black cat tail that swayed back and forth with the movements of Seiko’s ample hips. She turned to face Jack her massive double Ds’ mounted by two puffy pink nipples, that jiggles as she put her hands to her hips.

“I see the lesser pet is already finished.” Seiko sneered looking down at Koko disappointed, “Hmmmph, I expected you to last a bit longer than that Koko, how pathetic.” Apparently being in front of everyone with a kitty buttplug hadn’t eliminated her superiority complex. Seiko snuggled up next to Jack, moving her petite hand down his chest, “Our master gets so back up and despite all your training you can’t milk him properly, what a dumb gook.”

Jack wrapped his arm around her, “Don’t be too tough on Koko, she has been getting better.”

Seiko moved her petite lips close, kissing up Jack’s neck as her hand slowly made its way down his chest to his slickened cock, “Mmmm, you’re too nice to that bitch Jack, but,” Seiko began slowly stroking Jack’s cock, “Koko’s not going to be awake for another hour or soooo.”

Seiko move her lips up and planted them on Jack’s, before pulling back, “Mmmm, why don’t you let your favourite hapa take care of your fat throbbing cock meat.” Seiko’s hand started moving faster, “Your naughty little kitty will drain every last drop…” Hana’s breathing got deeper with the speed of Seiko’s stroking. Her cunt was throbbing and the vibe inside her just went up another intensity. However, unlike the tortured pleasure she felt all day; this new edging was amazing. Possibly due to the presence of Jack, but it seemed like Hana was enjoying the sights, sounds and smells a bit too much.

Seiko finally bothered to notice a panting Hana, “Oh look, the newest pet is awake…” Seiko moved out of Jack’s embrace to a still bound Hana, giving her the first look at Seiko’s tattoo. Her lower abdomen, emblazoned by a red heart with a white Q in the center, with the words “White Only” written over the heart. The mere sight of this sent shivers down Hana’s spine and it only got worse as Seiko leaned over.

“Did you have a good rest piggy?” Seiko smiled, “I heard all about your day long gooning session from Jenny, you’re quite the little pervert aren’t you?”

Hana sputtered, “No!” Her face was bright red, “And I don’t want to be called a pervert by the biggest bitch in-nghh.”

Seiko grabbed Hana’s cheeks; grip like a vice clamp, “Awwwwe, poor piggy,” Seiko’s eyes narrowed, “I’m not going to validate your pathetic squeals with a response, since your clearly still processing that you’re below myself,” Seiko looked back winking, “And Jack of course. So why don’t you start being honest with yourself.”

“I’m not a pig!” Hana screamed, “I’m not going to be a depraved whore like you or my brotheeeee!” Seiko pinched and twisted Hana’s nipples causing her to scream and shake.  
“You sound a lot better squealing piggy and the weak points Jenny told us about are really coming in handy.”

“Nygghhh, fucking toaster-bot!” Squeaked Hana, averting her gaze only to be pulled back by Seiko’s firm grip, “Now it is rude not to look at someone when they are talking to you piggy, especially if they’re half-white.”

Seiko grabbed Hana’s bound body by her arm restraints, easily pulling the smaller girl to Jack’s feet, “Though don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been looking at Jack’s fat white cock. So why don’t you take a closer look?” Jack’s pulsating musking cock was mere inches from her face. Hana’s lower lips quivered, mind melted and she involuntarily snorted as the wonderfully stinking heat hit her. His musk filled her heavy breaths and even though it was filthy from constant fucking, Hana still loved the scent. It was almost natural to sniff it like a… piggy.

“I..I, mmmm,” Hana spat out soft trembling noises as Seiko responded, “Why don’t you just give up on your little bet? It feels so much better to indulge in those natural urges.”

Hana could feel herself salivating, but still closed her eyes turning away screaming, “No, I’m nothing like my brother.” Hana shook in her leather binds, “I probably only need to last a few more hours and I’ll be free!”

Hana tried putting on the fiercest look she could, but her facade was ruined when Jack laughed, “Haha, I agree you’re nothing like your brother. He had more sexual stamina than you piggy.” For some reason that insult stung Hana deep; it wasn’t her fault she hadn’t been with any guy since most of the boys at her school weren’t her type.

“Though I feel like I should correct you,” Hana looked up as Jack continued, “You’ve got minimum another 6 hours before you win your bet,” Hana’s eyes widened and with Jack’s news, her cunt oozed. The vibe intensity increased edging her back to her previous point of tortured pleasure much quicker.

Seiko looked down and petted Hana’s head causing her to wince away, “Such a silly gook, but since you have no interest...” Seiko climb up over top of Jack and straddled his body before giving Hana a devious smile. “Your head is full of all the silly ideas you might do with your freedom,” Seiko pointed down, “But do your those pesky little dreams even compare to the feelings you get from Jack’s cock?”

Her demeanour shifted from smug to playful as she pressed the outside of her tight pink cunt against Jack’s pulsating shaft, “Now I’m going to ride my fat white cock and… agghhhha!”

Without a moment's hesitation, Jack grabbed Seiko’s cheeks and thrust up into her cunt. Seiko’s once intimidating aura was smashed (much like her womb) as Jack’s cock buried itself inside her.

“Nyyghh, Jack why did yo, ahhhggy!” Hana watched in tortured fixation as Seiko’s cunt immediately squirted over Jack and the couch below; some of the discharge even getting on Hana’s face.

“Such a naughty kitty,” Jack sunk his hands into Seiko’s toned ass, “Airu mentioned your little kiss; a bit too impish to do that without my permission and your cunt is mine, don’t get things backwards.”

Seiko groaned, “I-I did it for you, sir. I-ngghh!” Jack gyrated his hips stirring up Seiko’s insides, “Oh did you?” Jack teased as he spanked Seiko’s ass.

“Ahhhggnn, Yes sir.” Seikos hands braced Jack’s chest, “I-I j-just gave him a little puuussshghgh!” Jack spanked her ass again, “Cute, but I think you’ve been taking too many liberties kitten.” Jack grabbed hold of Seiko’s long black cattail, “And naughty pets need punishment.” Jack pulled the tail out causing Seiko’s pussy to clamp down on his cock while her ass stretched to accommodate the line of anal beads that Jack ripped out of her at speeds fast enough to turn Seiko into a limp drooling mess nestled in Jack’s arms.

“Nhhhgggg, pwease, ngghh!” She cried, “I need t-to cuum!” Her body twitching as the last bead got pulled from her asshole. Leaving her once tight asshole a gaping mess as Jack teased, “Don’t worry you’ll cum,” Hana stared at Jack as he pulled his cock out of Seiko’s cunt and pressed the head of his cock against her gaping twitching asshole, “But you’re not going to cum the way you expected gook!.”

Seiko came back to her senses for a moment a look of panic across her face as she screamed, “Wait, n-no Jack, I’ve never had a toy close to your size in there, pleaaaassssee!” Though her begging fell on deaf ears as Jack shoved half his fat shaft into Seiko’s excited, already gaping asshole.

He wrapped his hands around Seiko’s back bucking his hips, “Come on gook I thought you were superior to Koko.” Jack again spanked her ass, bathing her brain in a mix of pleasure and pain, but stirring no movement from her.  
“Jack, I can’t move!” Seiko pouted, “It’s too big for my ass and if you start moving I’m going pass out!” Seiko’s protests only caused Jack to smile, “Don’t worry,” Jack scooped Seiko up darting one arm under each of her thighs, “I’ll move for you.”  
“Ohggggg, J-Jack my insides!” Screamed Seiko as Jack started impaling Seiko’s virgin asshole on his big white dick. Her formerly tight ass was being pulled out and her guts rearranged as Jack quickened his heavy thrusting. Her tits smushed up against his chest and her ass made a loud slapping sound with each thrust heavy balls literally clapped her cheeks.

Hana couldn’t look away from the scene and who could blame her. The sight of Jack’s heavy swinging nuts and his thick veiny cock stretching out her classmate’s virgin asshole made her cunt shiver in ways that reminded her of the first time she saw porn, but much stronger. Hana’s resistance was degrading with each pump Jack made into Seiko’s asshole. Her words about natural desires and giving in only got stronger in Hana’s mind as the scene continued. It made Hana truly question if winning the bet was what she wanted, but then she was distracted.

“Nygghh, I’m cuming, I’m cumnngghyy!” Cried Seiko as her head slumped back, her body limp. The only clue that she was still conscious was the loud moans she spat out of her pouty lips. Then Jack slowed, “Oh done already?”  
Jack spun Seiko around keeping her in a standing full nelson, still keeping her feet off the ground, “Didn’t you say you were superior to my other two pets?”

“Yesh, yeeesh!” Murmured Seiko, “An-anal is unfair!!” Seiko’s cunt squirted below her. Hana couldn’t believe what Jack had done to her so brutally. Seiko’s face was completely fucked silly. Her eyes rolling up into her head and her jaw hung low as her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

“Haha such a silly kitty, but don’t worry we’re not done yet.” Jack continued almost pulling Seiko up and down on his cock like a cheap sex toy. Hana shivered in her binding as Seiko’s cunt juices leaked over top of her like some sexual downpour. Which only served to edge her faster. Each slapping sound of Seiko’s ass against Jack causing Hana’s cunt to ooze as she breathed heavy-looking up in desperation, but the pair didn’t care.  
Seiko was clearly fucked out of her mind, the pain in her expression replaced by pure inebriation as she panted fast, her lips curving into a crazed smile as she purred like a kitten, “Mmmm, thank you master!” Seiko squeaked, “For making me y-your anal slut!”

“Hehe, see piggy,” Jack spared the panting desperate Hana a smug glance, “Even girls as “high class” as Seiko lose to white cock so what hope do you have?”  
Jack’s words made Hana’s body tremble. Why did his taunts make her feel so good and why couldn’t they push her over the edge? Hana was getting desperate again, but then she saw it. Jack pushing Seiko down to the base of his cock as he cried, “Here is your reward gook!”

Jack’s balls pulsed as his cock pumped large amounts of cum directly into Seiko’s asshole. The thick molasses-like nut coated her scrambled insides and sent Seiko wild screaming, “Yeeeeeeeshh!” Before she went limp in Jack’s arms moaning softly as the brutal white boy finished dumping his load into her anal interior.  
An all too familiar smell filled Hana’s brain. The sweet musk of Jack’s cum was right in front of her. Spilling out of Seiko’s insides like a waterfall, then dumping onto the ground in thick acrid globs as Jack removed his cock from her gaping asshole with a pop.

Hana wormed forward squealing to get a taste of Jack’s thick white cream. Hoping it would be enough to push her over the edge again, but Jack stopped her. Placing his foot against her forehead. Stopping Hana’s desperate advance right in her tracks. She wormed meekly against Jack’s force whining like a child.

“Hana what are you doing?” Teased Jack as he lifted Seiko off his cock, placing her beside Koko on the couch, “If you lap my cum off the ground like a greedy piggy you’ll lose the bet.”

Jack shook his head sighing, “I know you must be super desperate to get some relief, buuuut…” Jack leaned over Hana’s twitching form, “Isn’t having your freedom more valuable to you than a patch of cum stained carpet?” Jack’s demeanour was smug and his grin growing, “Though if you do lap up that cum like a greedy piggy it would make your Jenny correct about you.”

Hana looked away, shame returning momentarily as Jack continued, “However, I’ll still keep you around even if you are a pathetic white cock addicted cum pig.” Jack leaned over, “I’ll even let you out of that chastity belt and give you what you’re naturally craving.”

Hana’s eyes widened as she looked at Jack’s veiny, cum covered and still half-hard cock, it dripped with pre and it caused Hana’s body to feel like it was on fire. Jack saw her squirming and chuckled, “So what’s it going to be?”


	9. Hana's Fate

Hana paused for a second, retracting into her mind to consider her options. On one hand, it would only be another 5 hours until she’d be freed by Jenny and win the bet. Hana could graduate, start a family with a Japanese man, be a career woman, and have a fourth wholesome thing; yet that all felt so unsatisfying now. All aspirations seemed to be drowning in the musky pool of cum that laid an inch away from her pouting lips. Hana knew she’d become just a hole for Jack’s cock, barely human. But the smell of cum filling her head made it so difficult to recall why that was bad, was losing so much really worth it...   
Of course, it was! 

Hana pressed her lips against the sole of Jack’s foot, kissing, and licking his feet while mewling, “Yes, Yeeees! I wanna be your dumb gook piggy! I wanna slurp your superior seed like a pig with slop!” Hana’s eyes crossed as she lapped the musky cummies of her new master. His heavy musk was overwhelming for Hana’s little piggy brain. “I’ve been soooo stupid, mmmmph! Please break my virgin holes and turn me into your dumb little gook piggy, mmmmmphhhh!”

“Hehe, not bad for a start,” Jack pulled his foot off Hana’s head and let her suck up all the cum that had soaked the carpet. Her distended lips pressed against the floor sucking up Jack’s spilled globs like a disgusting oinking vacuum. She lovingly lapped up each disgustingly delicious drop before looking up to Jack. 

Hearts almost forming in her eyes as she begged, “Moooore master, moooore!” Hana snorted as she clung to Jack’s feet, “Your piggy needs more tasty cum, nyygghh”

Jack knelt beside Hana. His filthy cock was mere inches from her face. Giving her a refresh of his scent. Hana snorted it in as Jack unbound her arms. Settling her leather bindings on the coffee table, but as Jack set them down Hana tried pouncing on him. Her lips were millimetres away from Jack’s cock, but he stopped her easily. 

“Hold on Hana I got something for you that is a bit more appropriate.” Jack reached behind the couch pulling out a depraved piggy outfit. Equipped with a pigtail butt plug, ears and a nose hook, “Now get dressed quickly gook. I don’t want to be kept waiting.”

Hana wasn’t sure what to say, the outfit was so degrading, but she wasn’t about to disobey her new master; her drooling cunt wouldn’t allow it. Quickly she put on her new “clothes”, the ears were easy enough to put on. The nose-hook was a bit trickier, but quickly it strained Hana’s nose. Pushing her petite nose into a scrunched piggy nose; the strap, which affixed nicely behind her head to a black collar. Hana never felt so degraded, but the way Jack smirked made butterflies in her stomach.

Yet the butt plug wasn’t going in smoothly. It wasn’t even that big, but Hana couldn’t insert it properly. No matter how hard she pressed it against her tight hairless asshole she couldn’t insert it all the way. Her desperation was getting higher, her chastity belt was getting heavier by the moment, desire to finally be used increasing with each breath. Jack’s big white dick pulsing right in front of her and she couldn’t taste it until…

“Ngghhh!” With that thought, her ass loosened to accommodate the small pink plug. Hana’s asshole throbbed as it accommodated the plug and the cute corkscrew piggy tail wiggled with each shake of her hips. Hana was overjoyed because now she was Jack’s gook piggy and he was more than happy to reward her, “The look suits you well piggy,” Jack teased grabbing Hana’s collar and pulling her to her knees, “You’re free to worship as much as you want.” Hana’s face was but an inch from Jack’s heavy cock and balls. A massive white pillar throbbing and his fat egg-sized nuts; her nose flared as she inhaled. Her smile got woozier as she sniffed and moaned, pressing her hooked nose into his musky nuts.

“Sniff, Sniff ooooiiink!” Hana’s eyes drooped as she let her dumb gook brain break with each; “Hee-hee, snoooort*!” Giggling joyously as she lost precious IQ points, but it didn’t matter to her anymore, gook piggies didn’t need to be smart. All she needed to do now was be Jack’s little cock pig, only his cock mattered now and...

“Hey, pig don’t space out!” Jack grasped Hana’s ponytail before pulling her musk drunk face out of his sack. Jack grasped his cock and slapped his filthy cock meat against her face; hard enough to make her cheeks red. “I’ve still got lots of spunk left in my balls and it won’t drain itself.” Jack slapped his shaft right in the middle of Hana’s face, “So stop snorting yourself stupid and put that throat to good use.”  
Hana panted snorting, “Oink, oink, yes sir!” Hana mewled before kissing his fat cock tip. Her petite lips pressing against the fat filthy cock head made Hana squeal, “Oink, thank you for letting this piggy have her first kiss with such a godly white cock, mmmmmmhhpp!”

Her lips parting around the first inch of Jack’s cock as muffled moans escaped the sloppy corners of her mouth. It was so difficult to throating Jack’s cock. Hana had never had something so large in her mouth, but his musk drove her to go deeper. Soon half of Jack’s cock was in Hana’s mouth and Hana couldn’t stop. Jack’s massive meat was slowly sliding down her throat choking her tight gook throat. Normal girls might have fainted or choked, but she was a born gook piggy and such things (such as oxygen) didn’t matter to her. It was like the switch in her brain was completely flipped and all she could think of doing was taking in every last inch of Jack’s thick pulsating white cock.

“Bhuuuuii!” Hana squealed as her lips finally took Jack’s entire cock to the base, her hooked nose pressed firmly against his thick black pubes. Her mind emptied, save for thoughts of sucking in his scent and slurping his delicious spunk. Her eyes fixated on Jack’s flush face, his expression screamed approval as he reached down. His hand going to pet his new piggy’s head. Every achievement Hana ever worked for felt worthless compared to her master’s satisfied face and warm hand caressing her cheek, but then she felt his other hand firmly grasp her ponytail like a handlebar.

“Now the fun part starts piggy!” Jack began throat-fucking Hana’s face, her throat bulging out as Jack’s fat dick penetrates deep in her esophagus before being quickly moved to her mouth. The sudden shift from sweet gentle master to brutal face fucking dom had Hana reeling, but addicted her just as quickly, the abuse drenched her chastity belt in juices and made her a slobbering drooling mess once more. And to make matters worse Jack’s pre-cum was staining her mouth and throat. Painting his superior seed inside her for the first (and hopefully not the last) time. 

Hana’s hands fell off Jack’s thighs, becoming limp at her sides as her cunt drove her to accept her new role as sex sleeve for her master’s cock. She wasn’t sure what was keeping her conscious anymore; was it the shot breaths she got in between throat bulgings, was it the hormones or was it the sheer need to taste Jack’s full creamy load once he…

“Fuck gook your throats too tight!” Cum thick and like a river, shot down Hana’s throat in volumes that impressed her but didn’t surprise her. Jack’s superior nutsack could probably easily cum north of 10 times each day and she just hoped her pathetic jap throat could handle this cum shot. A stream of cream was leaking out of her pig nose, bellowing out of her bloated stomach and Jack wasn’t done pumping his load into her gullet.

It felt like Jack was directly pumping his load into Hana’s brain. It washed away all her prior beliefs, reservations and thoughts leaving her as Jack’s stupid little cum-brain piggy. Jack smiled, petting Hana’s head as he pulled his cock out. Ropes of spit and cum still connected Jack’s cock to Hana’s lips and the second Jack moved his hand back Hana dove back in kissing his balls squealing, “Oink, oink, your dumb cum piggy is so happy you bloated her belly with so much tasty seed!” Hana’s lips pressed down against each of his balls, “Nhhhhhgg, w-would master like to use his piggies throat again or…”

Jack shook his head laughing, “Haha no, but it’s funny gook. Unlike your brother who still has some brains left, you’ve just turned into an empty-headed cum piggy.”

Hana pulled her face out from Jack’s crotch, cum and spit coating her jaw, “Oink yes sir!” Hana started slowly grinding against his leg, “I’ve been holding back my white cock addiction for years sir! Unlike my stupid brother, who has only been daydreaming about you for months, but now you’ve shown me the light, white is right!”

Hana kissed Jack’s dirty cock tip, “Please use me again sir I need it so bad, Oink, Oink, pweease!” Hana’s grinding intensified as her nostrils flared intensely; snorting whatever drops of cum got near her nose. She instantly melted, falling to the floor before arching her back. She bent her arms up and started shaking her hips like an excited bitch begging, “Please unlock me, sir! I’ll be a good piggy, obey your every word and suck all the cum you ask me to, oink!”

Jack brought his heavy foot down on Hana’s belted crotch, “Hmmm, I don’t know Hana.” Jack shrugged sarcastically, slowly shaking his head, “I’ve got two other cum sleeves and your brother’s butt; why do I need yours again?”

Hana’s hands darted to the carpet, sinking in and grasping the carpet fibres as her body was rocked with another orgasm at the meer pressing down of Jack’s foot on her caged crotch. Her mind was on fire, she couldn’t give up his dick not now, so she blurted out what little bargaining chips she had, “I’ll let you be my exclusive breeder, you can lock my piggy cunt back up each time you finish. I’ll only cum for your cock and I’ll only carry your babies, so-nngghhaa!” 

Jack ground his food on the cool steel before saying, “Oink, for me again gook.”

Hana’s smile got larger as she screamed, “Oink, oink, oink, hehehe!” Her pussy melted with each shift of Jack’s foot. She couldn’t speak anymore, but her body still begged, shaking her hips and jiggling her tits; all to arouse Jack into using her again…

“Mmmh, alright,” Jack turned around and faced the hallway behind him, “Hey Jenny get Hana’s key!”

Quickly Jenny sauntered into the room wearing a long white dress, and holding a key in her right hand, “Oh dear, I hope Hana hasn’t been too much trouble, sir. I often wonder if I raised her right considering…”  
Jack grabbed the key and assured her, “Don’t worry, you raised a fine piggy and please send Airu in when you finish.”

Jenny blushed, “My oh, my what did my kids do to earn the lust of such a lovely white boy. We live to serve you, sir!” Jenny curtsied and bowed her head to Jack before turning and heading back down the hall. Leaving Jack to loom over his panting piggy, her eyes widening as Jack brought the small key. 

Her desperate eyes fixed on the key as Jack knelt down, slowly inserting the key into the lock. Hana’s body trembled as the key turned, sliding the locking mechanism out of place. Jack reached to her hips and slid off the belt slowly revealing Hana’s drooling cunt. Hana trembled and pushed a small pink vibe out of her pussy onto the ground. She sighed, “Th-thank you sir.” A relieved expression melted over Hana’s face, as finally her cunt stopped trembling, but that feeling was almost immediately replaced with a burning thirst for Jack’s throbbing cock. Any notion of giving her body rest cast aside, she needed that fat white cock inside her, she needed Jack to finally satisfy her and more importantly, she wanted Jack to breed her. 

“P-please,” Hana sputtered, “I-I’ve never had a real cock, b-but I know I need your big white-nngghhh.” Jack pressed the tip of his cock against the outside of her quivering pink pussy lips.  
“Such a filthy little piggy, begging so desperately for dick.” Jack planted his hands onto her tight hips. His firm grip keeping Hana locked mere millimetres from Jack’s meat, “Come on piggy if you want to be bleached, beg for it properly.”

Hana pouted her lips, her eyes hungry and desperate, looking down at Jack’s hard throbbing cock. Her breathing becoming deep as she screamed, “Oink, oink, please bleach your little gook piggy, oink!” Hana balled up her hands, bringing them to the side of her face as she panted, “Oink, oink please break in your gook piggy’s fresh never used cunt, it’s all for you master oooiiiiinnkkkk!”  
Jack thrust the tip of his cock inside Hana’s cunt, scrambling what little speech the desperate piggy was capable of. Reducing her to grunting and moans that involved, “Oink!”, “Nygghhhaa!” or, “Mooooore!”. And Jack was more than happy to make his new chink piggy squeal.

Pushing his cock into her quickly stretching cunt. Barreling past her prior broken hymn, but still, Hana felt like she never had anything up her cunt. Jack’s bitch breaker was physically breaking her, but Hana didn’t see it that way. Jack’s fat cock was remoulding her worthless piggy cunt into a fuckhole perfect for his cock and she squealed, “Ooooink, fuck your dirty gook piggy! Make my sloppy holes your perfect fuck-holes masteeerrr!” Hana clenched her teeth down, eyes crossing as Jack bottomed out his cock inside her. His fat cock tip pressed against her womb forcing it open with all his weight.

“Fuck gook you’re tighter than Seiko,” Hana snorted and oinked in happiness. She got compared to a superior woman, “Oink, snort*... Th-thank you sir!”

Hana wrapped her legs around Jack’s back, “I-I pwomise to stay tight for yooooou!” Jack started pumping her cunt easily breaking Hana’s leg lock. Jack leaned in and whispered, “Let’s see how long you last gook.” Before he brought down his hips like a piston. His cock pulling out of Hana’s cunt with each heavy thrust. Scaping out her cunt juices before thrusting his tip back into her womb, “Nyyoooo, thash for dee ba-bi!”  
Hana drooled, her face contorting into an ahegao as she went limp. Her body submitting under the force of Jack’s penetration. “Broken already gook?” Teased Jack, “I’m barely trying, but since your mind already popped…” 

Jack grabbed hold of Hana’s hips and sped up his thrusts becoming quicker and Hana was loving it. She squealed at the top of her lungs, until her voice broke and became rasping moans that squeaked out of her with each pump into her cunt. Hana’s eyes twitched half-open as her jaw hung slack, unable to express any other emotion aside from exhausted bliss.

“Dirty pig,” Jack spat on Hana’s face and almost instinctively she muttered a soft, “Thank you.” Before she fell back into her lust filled stupor, her belly bulging each time Jack buried his cock inside her.

“You’re even filthier than your brother said, but your holes could use some training.” Jack buried his cock up to the hilt in her gushing cunt, “But you were an obedient pig and you deserve a reward.”

“Squueeeee!” Hana cried as Jack’s cock erupted directly into her womb, inflating her belly with a thick cum bulge. Hana’s eyes widened as her lips pouted forward. Her hands darted to her stomach to feel the cum bloat for a second before the jolts of pleasure fried her brain, causing her body to convulse, and her cunt to gush one final time before she went completely limp in Jack’s arms.

Hana trembled softly, “Nnngh, th-thank....you.” Before her eyes closed, her body finally giving out from the brutal gut fucking she experienced. Jack reached down and petted her head, “Heh Airu was right, she’d make an excellent addition to the harem.”

Jack slowly pulled out of Hana’s gaping cunt, her pussy was oozing out a stream of his thick liquid cum. Her body shivering with each drop that leaked out of her newly broken in holes. It was apparent to Hana in her final moments of thought that she’d never feel an Asian boy’s cock, but that was hardly a loss to her. Her new white master had full ownership of her piggy holes and she’d never been happier.

Reaching down, Jack picked up Hana letting her rest on the last segment of the couch beside his other sleeping pets, who still had yet to recover from the harsh hole pounding they received, but their satisfaction was evident from their still trembling bodies and satisfied faces. Jack turned to leave, although not before Seiko pounced on his back, her hands wrapping around his midsection, “Mmm, not bad Jack,” Seiko stood up and clung to Jack’s arm, “You really stuffed your new piggy.”

Seiko looked down at a half-conscious Hana who was still a trembling mess of snorts and spasms, caught in the afterglow of her intense first time. “Are you finally satisfied honey?” Seiko caressed Jack’s chest. Her hands moved slowly as she looked up to him. Her warm eyes and smile made Jack melt, but more importantly…

“For now, but keep teasing and,” Jack grabbed Seiko’s ass pulling her in close, “I’ll need more real soon.” Jack leaned in kissing Seiko’s soft pink lips, their tongues intertwining for a moment before Seiko bit the bottom of Jack’s lips, pulling back to tease, “Don’t threaten me with a good time stud!”

Jack was about to scoop her up until Airu burst into the room wearing only a frilly white apron, a pair of cat ears and a long black tail affixed to what was probably a buttplug. “Hey, I just made dinner are you… oh, you’re still going?” Airu walked up and snuggled beside Seiko, looking up to him. “ Jenny and I prepared dinner, but if you want to continue Jack...”

Airu darted his hand down meeting Seiko’s, right on the base of Jack’s cock. The pair caressed Jack’s slickened half-hard member as Airu continued, “You know I’m more than happy to finish what your other gooks started, if you’ll let me?” 

Ariu and Seiko gave Jack a pair of mischievous smiles, waiting for their master’s response and they got a quick one. Jack picked up the pair, holding them both under each of his arms, “Well since you both asked so nicely, how could I refuse my little kittens.” 

Jack carried the pair out of the room and past the kitchen where Jenny was just finishing the meal prep, as Jack addressed her, “Jenny be a good bot and bring our meals to Airu’s room.” Jack looked down to a blushing Airu, “You can feed me while I give Airu a hard thank you for making us dinner.” Jack was about to step away before he stopped, “And if the other two wake up, make sure they get something to eat. I need them to eat something that isn’t spunk.”

Jenny chirped, “Yes sir,” giving Jack a salute, “Those chinks are so lucky to have you as their new owner. Before you came along I feared I raised them wrong.” Jenny sighed rubbing the left side of her synthetic cheeks, “But you’ve helped me complete one of my primary functions sir and for that, I’m yours to command.”

A flash of blue in Jenny’s eyes scanned Jack up and down for a moment before she continued expositing, “You are now my master and you have full access to your new slave’s software and hardware; which includes me and the house itself. Please continue to treat us well, and make any changes to my body or mind you desire!” Jenny curtsied, bowing her head towards Jack smiling.  
Jack laughed, “Such a well-mannered Jenny, maybe if I feel the need I’ll give your factory fresh holes a test drive.”  
“Oh my,” Jenny’s face looked surprised, “Such a viril and strong white man, I’d be ecstatic if you let me fulfill another one of my prime directives.” As Jenny finished and headed towards the living room to check on the unconscious pets, Seiko teased Jack;

“Such an animal, first I become your cock worshiper, then koko along with our maid bots, now; Airu and Hana have joined us.” Seiko giggled, “How many holes do you need to dump your seed into?”  
Jack shrugged pulling the pair up slightly, “Hmm maybe 5-6 more,” The pair looked up at Jack awestruck by his apparent need for more devoted cum sluts, but then Jack laughed, “Just kidding,” Jack shook his head, “I’m more than happy with my current selection.” 

Seiko blushed as Jack continued, “Hana just happened to be a request from my newest girl and happened to be a nice addition, but…” Airu smiled nodding happily as Jack continued, “I’m not super interested in bleaching more girls when I’ve already got so many pets around.”

“Umm weeeell,” Jack looked back over to Airu, “Yes Airu?”

“I’ve got one more girl I’d like you to consider, but if you don’t…” Jack chuckled, “Well I did say I’m not interested, but you could always pique my interest by telling me a bit about her.”  
“Oh how cute!” Seiko shot Airu a smug knowing look, “I think I know who our little kitty wants you to fuck dear, buuuut let’s go upstairs first.”

“I agree, my arms are getting a bit tired, you’re both a lot heavier after you’ve been stuffed.” The trio laughed and went upstairs to continue their frenzied after school fucking, involving a myriad of sex positions and costumes Airu had got for cosplay purposes, but at the end of the night. As Jack’s pets began to fall asleep, Airu and Jack decided to continue. However instead of fucking Airu leaned on Jack’s side while the pair played the sequel to their favorite RPG White Sword of Light 2, The Rising White Light. While they played through the rather raunchy opening Airu explained why Jack might have a particular interest in taking on this new girl. Though Jack was skeptical at first he conceded that Airu had a good point and quickly Jack promised he would do what he could to make sure Airu’s weekend date would be one to remember.


End file.
